Nekoshou Child of Prophecy
by Dante Fernandez
Summary: Holding the soul of the Kyuubi Naruto Uzumaki is neglected for his sisters who hold the fox's chakra. Due to the ignorance of his birth parents he ended up dying all alone. Given another chance in life in another world by the Shinigami Naruto is reborn with two loving sisters. However what will he do when the family that neglected come to take him back?
1. Bliss

_Prologue_

 _5 years ago at the night of October 10 in a village known as Konoha, a beast of unimaginable power attacked the village killing both the guilty and innocent alike. This was the Kyuubi no Kitsune the ninth and strongest Biju to exist in the entire Elemental Nations, however despite this the Biju were nothing but fragments of the God Beast known as the Juubi. Even if it was just a fragment of the God Beast the strongest of Shinobi of Konoha were not even able to make a scratch on it, even with jutsus that could destroy entire armies and level landscapes. The only one who was able to truly fight back was the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. Despite this he knew that he could not win against the Kyuubi and even if he did the Biju are eternal so a lucky killing blow would be useless. There was only one way to defeat it… he needed to seal the beast into a human being thus creating a Jinchuuriki a fate that most agreed was worst than death. However that raised two problems: 1. The host needed to be a newborn baby due to them having underdeveloped chakra pathways thus allowing the Biju chakra to safely flow into the body without interference, and 2. Only an Uzumaki can host the Kyuubi due to their strong life force._

 _Fortunately Uzumaki triplets were born that very night (2 girls & a boy), unfortunately for the Yondaime they were his own children._

 _Feeling he had no choice, as in order to be a Kage one must put the importance of their village first & foremost, he was prepared to seal the beast away. However due to it's massive power it would still be impossible to seal the entirety of the beast into one host, so he had no choice but to use the Shiki Fūjin a technique that allows the user to summon the Shinigami herself and seal the target into just about anything (even splitting the target into numerous pieces if need be) at the cost of the user's life._

 _However it was not the Yondaime who sealed the Kyuubi. The Sandaime, the previous Hokage, decided to sacrifice his own life by invoking the Shiki Fūjin, separating the Kyuubi into three parts: The Yang chakra for the older sister, the Yin chakra for the younger sister, and the Soul for the youngest brother._

 _Victory over the Kyuubi the villagers celebrated._

 _Announcing the status of his children the villagers & shinobi praised the two sisters as heroes. With all the praise & happiness not once did the Yondaime notice the hatred that was aimed at his only son, something that will soon cause him & his family great loss & despair…_

* * *

 _5 years after Kyuubi attack…_

 _Namikaze-Uzumaki Estates_

Laying on the soft grass relaxing while deep in his thoughts was the youngest sibling of the Yondaime Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Despite being a boy he was quite feminine-looking to the point of often being mistaken for a girl, even if his crimson hair was cut short.

""Naruto-niisan!""

Naruto opened his violet eyes looking at the direction of the voices and smiled happily.

The two running towards him were his two older twin sisters Mito (the oldest one) & Natsumi (the second oldest). Mito, like Naruto, inherited their mother's red hair & violet eyes while Natsumi however inherited her father's blond hair and blue eyes.

The two tackled hugged him causing them to roll around the ground a bit till they stopped with the two sisters on top of him.

The three laughed.

"Nē, Mito-chan, Na-chan do you want to see a cool trick?"

The two girls nodded their heads eagerly.

Getting off him, Naruto grabbed a fallen leaf; placing it on his lips he blew.

A beautiful sound came out of it which quickly a beautiful song.

The girls were completely enraptured by the song not even noticing that they were not the only audience listening in.

Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki a beautiful woman with red hair & violet eyes along with a slender yet filling frame that makes most women green with envy, came out the estate and was about call out her children for lunch, till she heard the song. The song was beautiful somehow combing two opposite emotions together, happiness & sadness together, yet it was predominately happiness. She was surprised; she had no idea her son was this talented though she couldn't help but feel a sense of pride for Naruto.

The song ended and the two sisters were clapping their hands.

Kushina chuckled a bit before making her presence known.

"Kids it's time to come back in. Wouldn't want my little babies to continue the day on an empty stomach now would we?"

"""Kaa-chan!"""

The three cried out embarrassingly, yet they still had smiles full of warmth & love.

They got off from their sitting positions and quickly ran towards their mother.

As he was running Naruto couldn't help but wish that this happiness will last forever.

As Kushina grabbed her children in a hug, any person who would witness this would think that they were the perfect happy family.

Unfortunately they would never know how sometime in the future a tragedy will strike that would forever break this family apart.

The leaf Naruto played turned red before dissolving into red dust…

* * *

Author's Notes

Alrighty here, here's the prologue of my new fic!

I would like to give major credit to fairy tail dragon slayer & windstorm16 who wrote "Naruto the Twin Tails" & "New Life, New Destiny" as I got all of my inspiration from those two fics (just wish they would work a bit faster though)

Not much I can explain right now without spoiling too much.

Anyway onto the next fic!


	2. Hyuuga & Uchiha Princesses

Chapter 2: Hyuuga & Uchiha Princesses

To answer some questions:

Olivium: No Naruto will not have fox features because of Kyuubi's soul, it'd be interesting but ultimately no. Kyuubi WILL be reincarnated however it will NOT be an ally of Naruto's. Before you ask what role it will play... Omamori Himari.

Guest 2: In the Narutoverse Yin & Yang mean totally different things than the definition that us and the other fictional universe know of. In the Narutoverse Yang is simply the physical part of chakra while Yin is simply the spiritual half. If it were the classic Yin-Yang than in cannon the Yang half of Kyuubi wouldn't have been so hateful and would have done everything in its power to help/befriend Naruto since the beginning, while Minato would have turned evil due to the Yin half of the Kyuubi.

KingZeRoPL: Yes to both.

Guest 4: No he won't have red hair when he's reborn (at least not initially); I don't want it too easy for them to find him when they finally get to the DxD world. As for Chakra chains, yes however there will also be a twist.

Guest 5: Kyuubi will play an important role, in fact there's an arc about it. He is still Ashura's incarnation that hasn't changed.

* * *

'How long has it been like this?'

It's been almost two years since this all started.

Naruto looked out the window seeing his two older sisters training with their parents, enjoying the time the four were spending together. He didn't change much physically other than his hair now reaching his waist which made him look all the more feminine.

All he could do was watch; his eyes, what were once filled childish joy & innocence, were now filled with nothing but despair.

He didn't know specifically when it started or even how.

It was slow and subtle to the point that he honestly didn't notice it, thinking that his parents were just being forgetful. However it simply got worse for him when his sisters started acting the same. It became worse and worse till one incident happened that made him realized just how much his family truly didn't care for him.

It was during the fox festival where people celebrated Sarutobi Hiruzen's sacrifice for the village and the birth of the 'twin' heroes.

He barely received any gifts while his sisters were spoiled silly.

While they were out walking the streets some villager threw a rock at his head which caused him to fall on a pile of mud.

At first his parents were quite angry and confronted the villager that practically attacked him.

He had no idea how the conversation went due to him feeling hurt at the fact that instead of being concerned, his sisters instead found the whole thing funny.

His parents came back, however instead of being concerned they simply scolded him for making a mess of his yukata. No one except for Naruto noticed how the villager was given him a smug smile.

That was the day he realized that he longer mattered to his own family.

Getting out of his depressing thoughts, Naruto quietly snuck out of the compound. Though they seemingly don't care about him, they always seem to scold him harshly for going out on his own, though he had no idea why.

Simply walking down the streets he ignored the glares and hateful remarks he received from the villagers.

Other than a few rare incidents where a villager would try to physically assault him they pretty much completely ignore his entire existence, pretending that there were only ever two children of the Yondaime Hokage. In all honesty he did not care anymore, as nothing is more painful than having his existence ignored by his own family.

Anyway as Naruto was heading towards the park he was met by a curious sight.

A small girl around his age if not younger, with short blue hair, was quite cute in his opinion, and had featureless lavender eyes.

A Hyuuga.

In all honesty the Hyuuga's were perhaps the only clan… no… the only people that did not ignore his existence, something that made him grateful however he did not hang out with their children due to the fact that Clan children tend to be more isolated, for lack of a better word, than civilian children and also because he chose not to.

So this was the first time he saw one, and he has to admit that she's pretty cute and will most likely be a heartbreaker when she gets older.

He was about to go off until he saw a group of older kids, all of them boys, harassing the little Hyuuga girl.

On different circumstances he would ignore this and walk away, however when he looked deeper into the girl's eyes he saw something in their, something familiar.

Pain & loneliness.

Two emotions that shouldn't be there in a young girl like her, two emotions that should only appear on orphans, two emotions… that should only appear in his eyes.

He wanted to know why she was like that and how to make it disappear.

He approached the group, using his body to block their view of the Hyuuga girl.

"Hey what are you doing?!"

"Yeah can't you see we're just trying to teach this little arrogant Hyuuga a lesson in humility?!"

Naruto turned his head slightly to look at the Hyuuga girl and noticed that she was looking at him with worry & concern, basically telling him to save himself.

They were not the eyes of arrogance but the eyes of a humble selfless person.

He turned back to the bullies.

"So are you going to get out of the way or are we gonna have to-!"

With speed that was above average compared to that of a civilian he punched the bully hard in the gut, causing him collapse on the ground and pass out from the pain.

The others were stunned by this and as such they were easy pickings for him.

See even though he was never trained, he was still able to watch. He has what people call photographic memory so he was able to memorize the entire movements of his parents' fighting style. With his memories he trained himself as much as he can. Compared to the clan children he was laughably weak however compared to the civilian children, he was way out of their league.

At the end all of them were beaten to the ground with Naruto being only sightly winded.

The Hyuuga approached him slowly.

"Eto… are you ok?"

Naruto was looking at her with slight bewilderment at the fact that she was asking that, despite the fact that it wasn't him that was hurt from this one-sided beatdown.

"I'm fine, don't worry. What about you?"

"I-I'm f-fine thank y-you very much."

She stuttered a bit and looked embarrassed from his concern.

'Cute.'

Naruto couldn't help but think that.

"I-I'm sorry y-you had to j-jump in l-like that, it's just t-that I'm s-so weak."

He noticed how sad she was at the end.

Feeling sympathy he patted her head softly, stunning her a bit before her entire face became as red as his face.

"Don't worry… It doesn't matter if you were weak or strong… I still would have helped you."

After all you can be the strongest and yet being the strongest will not take away someone's pain.

"Arigatou…"

She said quietly with a small smile.

"Hinata-sama, it is time to return!"

A Hyuuga called out to her.

"Hinata huh?"

The now-named Hinata nodded her head in confirmation.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways."

Naruto started to leave.

"W-wait! M-may I know your name?"

He turned to look at her.

"Names Naruto, I hope we can get along from now on."

He once more went on his on way.

'Naruto…'

Naruto unknowingly gained an admirer today whose feelings for him will only grow stronger each passing day.

* * *

A woman was seen walking through the village, simply enjoying the bright sunny day. A body that can contend with kunoichi like Kushina, long silky black, and warm black eyes Mikoto Uchiha was considered one of the most desirable women of Konoha if not all of Fire country along with her best friend Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki & Tsunade Senju. On an unrelated note she also happens to be the godmother of Naruto Uzumaki.

She sighed a bit.

'I really haven't spent much time with them have I.'

She had noticed that ever since the Kyuubi attack, she hadn't hung out with Kushina and her family that much, well more like barely. The Uchiha clan had been too busy fixing their clan homes as well as keeping order with the civilians that they barely had any time for themselves. Though just recently clan members such as her and the other wives were now able to spend time for themselves.

Thinking about her status she sighed a bit in depression. Don't get her wrong she did not regret ever giving birth to her children and she loves her husband Fugaku; it's just the fact that she's not IN love with him. The marriage was arranged, which is very common among clans, so like most female clan members they never have the chance to truly find someone to truly fall in love with. Fugaku surprisingly feels the same way as such she was still happy though not as happy as she should be.

She was snapped out her depressing thoughts when she heard something.

A beautiful yet sad song that seemingly just captures the soul of anyone that listens to it.

She followed the song to the source in an almost hypnotic way; she didn't care about all the people who got in the way, simply just shoving those who did and ignoring their shouts of annoyance. When she finally found it she was surprised that the beautiful song came from a red-haired child blowing on a leaf. At first glance she thought it was Mito, however after a careful look she realized it was Naruto seeing the few and, under normal circumstances, unnoticeable differences he had compared to Mito.

All she did was continue to stand there and listen to him play his leaf whistle, him not being aware of her presence.

The song ended, much to her disappointment, and he finally noticed her presence, startling him a bit.

"Gomen; I didn't mean to scare you like that."

She found his reaction to be quite cute, made more adorable with his girly looks.

"I-it's alright miss…"

"Mikoto Uchiha."

The two simply stared at each other, one with awkwardness while the other with curiosity & slight amusement.

"You know it's considered customary to also introduce yourself you know."

Instantly Naruto grew red in embarrassment. It took all her power not to hug him while shouting out 'kawai!'.

"R-right sorry; My name is Naruto… just Naruto."

Mikoto was greatly surprised hearing him seemingly introduce himself in a way that made him sound like an orphan.

"Naruto-kun is there a reason why you made no mention of your last name?"

He stiffened a bit and looked away from her.

"I… I'd rather not talk about it…"

Mikoto knew when she was overstepping her bounds and decided not to further pursue the subject any further.

"Ano, Miss Uchiha…"

"You can just call me Mikoto. I never like these formalities anyway."

"R-right sorry Mikoto-sama…"

She sighed in exasperation. Perhaps she shouldn't have mentioned being an Uchiha, though too late now and she couldn't use the godmother excuse since this was the first time they met.

"What exactly are you doing out here alone?"

"Nothing much really, I simply decided to go out for some fresh air."

Just as she was about to leave she stopped and turned to look back at Naruto.

"You know I wouldn't mind the company at all Naruto-kun."

"Eh?! Really?"

"Yes, I don't see a problem with it at all."

Looking back into that memory Mikoto wouldn't have changed a thing despite the pain she would go through because of this.

* * *

Author's Notes

Alright I finally managed to post the second chapter though it's more like a filler chapter than anything else! Sorry about the shortness but unlike windstorm's I didn't want to rush things over and I wanted to introduce Mikoto & Hinata since they will have an important role (whether they'll be in the harem or not... that's a secret). However next chapter is where Naruto will be reborn into the DxD world that I promise you.

Hey you guys want me to show a sort of chart on how the shinobis & biju would stack up compared to the DxD inhabitants?


	3. Broken promises, Death, New family

Chapter 3: Broken promises, Death, New family

To answer some questions:

Mak-kun & Guest: Sorry but Naruto will not be joining Vali's team. If he were a criminal it will be too easy for the Konoha group to steal him away without consequences. Plus joining the Gremory group will help heal his mental wounds and give him political protection from Konoha.

Guest: I specifically said that the actual attacks are rare. Plus in canon it sort of implied that Naruto's treatment was worse than it actually showed due to the fact that Naruto himself stated that Gaara (during his Psychopathic phase) was what he could have ended up as and Gaara during his early years was attacked daily and had even tried to commit suicide. Hell it even stated that if it weren't for Iruka he would have ended up turning into a murderous psychopath.

insanemaelstorm & Amart11: This chapter explains why they started neglecting him.

Kreceir: He's still going to be quite feminine-looking don't worry (mostly for humour's sake).

fallout4: Actually it's Guren's theme.

Guest: Here's his death.

Hiroki: Here is Naruto's new family.

Guest: I never said anything about mobs.

Darklight-Dragon21: Yes & he's a Rook.

Bonkey1996: He isn't tortured... though the way he died isn't exactly any better.

Oblivion168 : His relationships will be meaningful don't worry.

Phantom Symbiote : He will have Six Paths Sage Mode

* * *

"Come on… almost… there…"

Naruto could be seen walking on water and was already close to reaching the other side of the pond.

Thanks to some advice from Hinata as well as a bit of training from Mikoto he was able to unlock his chakra and utilize it for his training.

He smiled a bit thinking about his first friend and the woman who was more of mother to him than his own birth mother ever was.

Though his life was bit better, hell he even made two more friends who happened to be orphans and knew the pains of loneliness like him, it still wasn't enough to get him out of depression. His so-called parents have continued to ignore him while spoiling his sisters rotten.

His sisters… were a different type of problem entirely.

Once upon a time the two adored him to the point of outright lashing out at any female that wasn't their mother who tried to get close to Naruto. However now was a different story.

Ever since the two have been receiving training from their parents, things have changed. They don't purposely ignore his existence like the villagers but they still do it anyway. Ever since their parents focused all their attention on them they've steadily grown apart from each other. Eventually it grew to the point that he could no longer call them his sisters and he could no longer call himself their brother.

"What are you doing?"

Startled, Naruto lost concentration and took an unwilling dive into the water.

Coming Naruto noticed that it was Mito & Narumi who interrupted his training.

Naruto, not wanting to be close to them swam to the other side.

Mito & Narumi were staring at him with an emotionless & in Mito's case uncaring look. However in the inside they were greatly surprised seeing Naruto doing the water-walking exercise and almost succeeded.

The two were fully aware about how bad the relations between them were. It has been like that ever since their parents decided to jumpstart on their training. However unlike Naruto they were aware of the true reason behind this.

Unlike the previous Jinchuuriki's before them, their seals were not meant to suppress the fox's chakra. Even though Hiruzen used the Shiki Fūjin to seal away the fox's chakra into the twins, Minato ended up using Hakke no Fūin Shiki to complete the sealing. The Hakke no Fūin Shiki is a seal that allows the chakra of the Biju to leak into the host's body so they could utilize its power. Therein lyes the problem; these type of seals were never meant to last as because of this leakage the seal will gradually weaken overtime until it will finally breaks. The Shiki Fūjin however prevents the Hakke no Fūin Shiki from actually breaking which means the twins were safe (though that didn't stop Kushina from beating the crap out of Minato when he first told her the type of seal he used to finish the job). Even if the seal wouldn't break it still presented a problem; it would not stop the kyuubi's chakra from influencing the girls. The Kyuubi is a being that's practically the physical manifestation of hate itself, a hatred so great that even its chakra was saturated with it which was why Mito & Kushina had top quality seals that completely & utterly suppressed the Kyuubi in its entirety. Neither Mito nor Narumi had those type of seals and they also have not inherited their mother's Kongō Fūsa which could suppress the chakra of a Biju. This of course greatly frightened Kushina & Minato (when he realized the mistake of using such a seal) and such they decided to kickstart on their training for chakra & emotional control so they could better utilize the Kyuubi's chakra without going berserk. Since Naruto only had the soul, there was nothing to weaken the seal or influence him.

Mito & Narumi accidentally heard all this one time by accident when Jiraiya the Toad Sage briefly came over for a visit to discuss something important with their parents. The two finally understood why their parents treated Naruto the way they did at least half of it. As such though they didn't like it they accepted their reasoning and put all their focus on their training so they wouldn't go out of control and possibly hurt their dear brother.

Of course what no one realized was that it was forever impossible for the girls to ever gain control of the chakra of the Kyuubi. There were only three ways to gain complete and utter control of its chakra: They must have hatred in their hearts that's either equal to or greater than the fox's; they must have the full cooperation of the fox; or they must enter the seal to fight the fox and usurp its chakra to make it their own. Unless they were Uchiha it would be impossible for them to gain hatred of that intensity; the second option was unavailable because they only had the chakra of the beast so there was no one they could cooperate with, and the third option was unavailable for a similar reason as they never usurped the chakra and they couldn't do it without the soul.

No one actually knew this and by the time they did it would already be too late…

Anyway the sisters were watching Naruto with hidden amusement seeing him sink like that before swimming to the other side and shaking off the water like some dog.

Though the positive mood quickly disappeared and was replaced with sadness & guilt. Reason being the way he looked at them was not that of a loving brother but a person who sees them as nothing more than strangers and even… a possible threat.

Before they could say anything, he ran off not even looking back at their hurt expressions.

"N-nee-chan we…"

"I know Narumi, I know. But when we finally get to the academy everything will go back to the way it used to be."

Narumi looked hopeful as well as relieved from hearing that. Mito also believed in this however what she didn't know was that she was simply lying to herself a lie that will never come true…

* * *

Today's the day; the day that the Yondaime's children were born as well as the day that the Kyuubi was defeated. As such, despite the losses they suffered it was a day of joy & celebration.

Currently Kushina was at home preparing her children's birthday. She was humming quite happily thinking about how this birthday was going to be better than the last one; her musings were cut short when she heard a song playing. It was wonderful, sad and also somehow nostalgic; she wanted to hear more of it. She went outside to follow the song wanting to find the origin of it, only to be surprised that it was coming from Naruto playing it on a leaf while sitting between Mikoto Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga.

She chose to hide so she could observe them for reasons unknown to her.

She couldn't help but feel jealousy seeing how close her best friend was to her son though she didn't know why, she also couldn't help but wondered how he became friends with the Hyuuga heiress.

She wanted to go there and say something however she couldn't bring herself to do it. The jealousy & the curiosity made her question how Naruto knew those two… now that she thinks about it, when was the last time she talked to him?

Questions started to pile up in her head and her face slowly grew from confusion, bafflement, realization than horror when she came to a final conclusion: other than his appearance, age & name she knew absolutely NOTHING about her son.

'H-how? Why?!'

She asked herself.

She desperately sought any memory that involved her spending time with her only son but to her horror she could not find one memory.

In all honesty due to the fact that she was an active Kunoichi and because of the damages the Kyuubi had done to the village she spent A LOT of her time on high ranking missions in order to earn money to help repair the damages done to Konoha, and when she was free from missions she had spent her freedom on focusing her attention on her daughters due to the ever growing threat of them giving in to the Kyuubi's chakra.

With all of that it was actually no surprise that she had ended up neglecting her only son, she just never thought it was to this extreme.

Eventually Naruto finished his song causing Hinata and Mikoto to applaud him, along with a few bystanders who were listening in and had nothing against the poor boy. Kushina wanted to clap as well but something told her that it would greatly insult him.

The bystanders left while the three decided to make small talk. Kushina wasn't able to make out what they were saying but she was able to hear them make mention of Birthday.

Just as Hinata & Mikoto were about to leave, Mikoto stiffened a bit and look at Kushina's direction. She glared while unknowingly activating her Sharingan which caught Kushina by surprise. Though there was no hatred there was deep rage in them and it lacked the sisterly love that she was so used to seeing from her.

Both Hinata & Naruto looked at Mikoto in concern and asked her what's wrong. She deactivated her Sharingan and smiled at the children telling them everything was fine.

Eventually Hinata & Mikoto left, leaving Naruto alone for now. Just as he was about to leave, Kushina made her presence known.

A large naive part of her thought that Naruto would be happy to see her and have love practically envelop his eyes. Except she was wrong… so wrong…

There was no love or familiarity, only fear & anger. He was looking at her like a stranger who would not even hesitate to harm him in anyway which hurt her dearly.

Before he could leave Kushina stopped him.

"Naruto wait!"

He stopped in surprise and look at her in shock and wariness.

'Have we really interacted that little?'

She already knew the answer to that.

"S-Naruto…" She almost called him sochi however her danger senses told her that would be a TERRIBLE idea. "… since I'm free for most of the day and the party doesn't start till 8… Do you perhaps want to hang out at the festival this afternoon, just the two of us?"

To say that Naruto was shocked would the understatement of the century. Never had any of his family EVER wanted to hang out with him since he was 5.

He was extremely conflicted. On one hand he couldn't forgive them for the neglect & for turning a blind eye on the villagers' hatred of him yet… he was still only a child who so desperately wanted the acceptance of his family, of his mother.

Eventually the child side of him won out.

"When and where?"

Kushina couldn't stop the smile of happiness from forming on her face. She suddenly grabbed Naruto and hugged him tightly, causing Naruto to freeze up in shock.

"We'll meet at Ichiraku's Ramen at 4pm; you won't regret this Naruto-chan. I promise."

She kissed him in the forehead and quickly ran off back to the house to finish up preparations for the party.

Naruto was left starring into space not knowing what to make, however for the first time ever he felt hope & happiness.

What neither of the two knew was this would be the last time they would see each other as true family…

* * *

"Kushina-sama, the Hokage wants to see you."

An anbu appeared in front of her.

"About what?"

Kushina was done with the preparations and was getting ready to meet up with Naruto.

"The Hokage has an emergency mission for you."

"WHAT?! But I'm about to meet up with my son in a few minutes! Isn't there anyone else that could take the mission?"

"I'm sorry Kushina-sama, but there are no available Shinobi/Kunoichi with high enough skills for this mission."

Kushina was conflicted. On one hand she wanted to desperately get to Naruto and reconnect with him yet on the other hand this could very well jeopardize Konoha's safety if she refused this mission.

'Maybe… maybe if I do this quickly I can meet up with Naruto before he leaves!'

Even though the mission was seemingly high ranked, it was thanks to all those missions that she took to repair the village her skills had not deteriorate in the slightest. In fact she was even better than she was before becoming a Jinchuuriki due to the fact that most of her power was no longer maintaining the seal. So all in all she is the best of the best and there isn't anyone in the Elemental Nations, Kage or Jinchuuriki, that actually possess a threat to her.

"Alright let's go."

The two left in a Shunshin, Kushina's final thoughts being that of her son.

'Just hold on sochi, I'll be back as soon as possible.'

In her rush to get it over with, she forgot to send someone to tell Naruto that she'll be late for their meeting.

If she had known what would have happened, she would have outright refused but it was too late now. Now that she made her choice, she can never be Naruto's mother ever again…

* * *

It was 4pm, Naruto was at Ichiraku's Ramen waiting for Kushina to arrive.

"Well hello there! What can I get for you Naruto?"

Ichiraku Teuchi, one of the few civilians along with her daughter who did not hate Naruto, hell he and his daughter practically treat him as if he was part of the family.

"No thank you, Teuchi-san… I'm just waiting for Kaa-san."

As such to pass the time he started a conversation with Teuchi which later Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, ended up joining.

Time was passing by and slowly but surely Naruto's excitement, hope, & happiness slowly drained away.

It was now 8 and when Ayame came out she saw Naruto now crying silently.

"Naruto, honey… I don't think she's coming…"

The tears seemingly increased despite the fact he made no sound.

Just as Ayame was going to comfort him Naruto got off his seat and started walking away.

Teuchi & Ayame could only watch with sadness knowing that the child was now completely and utterly broken…

* * *

'I… I should have… known…'

Naruto was back to the compound; though he was no longer crying, his eyes now held a completely empty look to them.

Though he was thinking about heading home, he was just walking aimlessly not really caring which direction he was heading.

So deep into his depression that he had not realized that he ended up taking the long way to the compound.

Time went by and the festivities had ended with everyone heading home for sleep. Yet despite how late it is, it seems that none of his family noticed that he was missing which just made the whole thing worse.

Eventually Naruto managed to make it to the compound and saw that the lights were off.

Naruto sighed and reached for the gate however there was a sudden large surge of chakra that violently caused Naruto's arm to explode and throw him violently away and into a nearby wall, spraying blood everywhere before landing on the ground almost silently.

He was too shock and too much in pain to let out a sound and his tears had long dried out. He didn't understand how and why this happened. Never before had the compound rejected him so why now?

He then figured out that his parents must have turned on the security seals which then caused him to reach a realization… they have truly and utterly forgotten him…

"H-help…. somebody… a-anybody… help…"

No one heard his cries for help…

He layed for about a minute; ribs broken, leg fractures, & losing an unhealthy amount of blood from his stump to the point that it created a puddle around him. He knew that he was dying yet he didn't want to die here near the place of his torment, so with the last bit of his strength he stood up and slowly walked away leaving a trail of blood for any who wish to follow him.

After some time Naruto managed to make it to the park where he first met Hinata and started hanging out with her along with Mikoto.

Thinking about those two caused him drown further into depression.

'I'm sorry Hinata… Mikoto… looks like we won't be hanging out anymore.'

Eventually he lost all feeling on his legs and collapsed on the ground; using his remaining arm he crawled towards the tree that he, Mikoto & Hinata usually hung out; eventually his arm gave out and he couldn't even reach the closest branch.

'So this is how I die… alone… abandoned… as it has… always been…'

A leaf fell and landed on his lips; knowing that this was his last night decided to do what he truly enjoyed to do… to play the leaf whistle.

He blew on the leaf, being careful not to blow it away, and it played a soft yet despairing melody.

Despite how quiet it seemingly was the song somehow carried out to the entire Konoha allowing everyone, awake & asleep, to hear its sad melody.

* * *

 _Hokage's office_

Currently doing some late night paperwork, as well as waiting for his wife, was the Yondaime Hokage himself Minato Namikaze.

He sighed a bit in tiredness due to the birthday party and how his daughters were disappointed that neither Jiraiya nor Kushina were able to make it to the party but they were still able to enjoy it all the same due the presents as well as their friends arriving. However he was confused that the Hyuuga heir & the Uchiha Matriarch had spent the remainder of the party seemingly looking for someone while occasionally sending him glares. There was also this nagging feeling at the back of his mind that told him he was forgetting something important yet couldn't figure out what it was.

Just as he was about to finish the last of his paperwork, he then heard a sad melody. Curious he was wondering where it was coming from until he felt something on his cheek; he rubbed it away and realized that it was a tear.

'A tear? Why am I crying? And what's this feeling?'

For a reason he couldn't fathom he was feeling deep regret and loss…

* * *

 _Namikaze-Uzumaki Compound_

Despite sleeping, the song still managed to penetrate the consciousness of Mito & Narumi which caused them to squirm as nightmares of their brother dying a horrible death, all alone and looking at them with nothing but hatred.

No matter how much they squirm, no matter how much they cry out for their brother, all they could do was sleep and cry.

* * *

 _Uchiha Compound_

Mikoto couldn't sleep as the leaf whistle kept her up. She couldn't help but wonder why Naruto was playing his melody this late while drinking a glass of warm milk.

"Kaa-san are you alright?"

Mikoto looked at her eldest son Itachi who was looking at her with great concern.

"I'm fine Itachi-kun, why do you ask?"

"… Because you are crying."

"…Eh?"

She rubbed her cheeks and was shock to see that she was indeed crying.

'Why? Why am I crying?'

Naruto had played sadder songs than this and it had never brought her to tears before, so why did this one?

She suddenly felt very worried for Naruto and made a note to visit the compound as soon as possible.

* * *

 _Hyuuga Compound_

Hinata Hyuuga, like the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings had her conscious invaded by Naruto's song yet though there were tears, she did not have any nightmares, rather they were dreams of her & Naruto growing up together, training together, going on missions together, reaching adulthood, getting married, having kids, becoming old, becoming grandparents before finally dying peacefully together.

She was dreaming a life together with her love, and crying for the life that was denied by broken promises…

* * *

 _Outskirts of Fire Country_

Kushina could be seen running as fast as she can while covered in blood (though none of it hers) all while cursing Kumo for sending a small force of Shinobi to scout Konoha illegally, cursing her husband for wasting her time on this easy mission (well easy for her), and essentially cursing herself for accepting this mission and essentially missing the Birthday of her children.

So here she was running as fast as possible hoping beyond hope that she could at least make it in time to at least say Happy Birthday to them before they go to sleep, though she knew that was just wishful thinking.

"Mito, Narumi, Naruto, I hope you three can forgive me…'

She then stopped as her ears were invaded by a melody coming from…

"A leaf whistle?"

She looked around the area trying to find the source, all the while keeping her guard up in case it was a trap, though it was seemingly coming from everywhere. Suddenly she felt great despair, regret, and loss as if something precious was taken away from her, and she will never get it back.

'Why? Why am I feeling these horrible emotions?'

Kushina ran as fast as she can, suddenly terrified that something bad had happened, all the while the melody continued to play its sad tune while tears escaped her eyes without her notice.

* * *

 _Park_

Naruto continued playing his melody. Blood continued to leak out of his stump, and his skin was unhealthily pale as the colour was quite literally drained from him. His eyes were getting paler as the life was slowly dimming away. Eventually the song got quieter and quieter, his eyes growing dimmer while tears leaked out of his eyes.

'Huh… so I still had tears left after all…'

Life finally left him, the night grew quiet and despite the death that happened there was no one & no thing to mourn for him.

* * *

Daybreak had arrived and Kushina finally made it back though right now she was in a bad mood and it didn't help that she didn't get any sleep and was still covered in blood which had dried by now. As such the gate guards decided to make the right decision and just let her in without interference.

With her foul mood as well as being covered in dry up blood she ended up scaring the crap out of many villagers, which forced her to use one of the public baths to get rid of all the blood (thankfully she also packed another pair of clothes just in case).

She eventually manage to get to the Hokage's office where she proceeded to beat the crap out of Minato (much to his dismay) before giving her report.

After that the two left for home not realizing that they would meet a nasty surprise that would haunt there dreams to come…

* * *

Hinata was currently walking towards the Namikaze-Uzumaki compound, all the while humming that song that played last night while thinking about that dream she had about Naruto.

She instantly blushed when she remembered certain scenes that led to her becoming a mother in that dream.

Hell right now she was close to fainting until her thoughts were interrupted.

"Hinata?"

Hinata saw Mikoto surprised to see her this soon.

Ever since the two befriended Naruto they ended up becoming friends with each other themselves, due to the fact that the two have quite a lot in common.

"Mikoto-san what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question, however I believe we both know the answer to that."

Last night with that sad song DID NOT help calm their nerves at all, as it simply caused them to worry more about the red-haired boy that they gained strong feelings for.

Deciding to walk together the two conversed to distract themselves from this growing pit in their hearts. When they got to the compound they both activated their respective dōjutsu when they noticed a strange surge of chakra around the gates; their eyes telling them that the security seals were still active meaning that Minato & Kushina were still out and they couldn't get in to check up on Naruto.

Mikoto sighed in annoyance.

"M-Mikoto-san…"

"Hinata what is… it…"

She trailed off when she too noticed it: a crater formed on the wall with all the cracks filled with blood as well as a large puddle of blood on the ground.

So surprised by the sight that they didn't even notice Minato & Kushina's presence despite their dōjutsu still being active.

"Hey Mikoto what are you doing here?"

Mikoto seemingly did not hear them as she, along with Hinata, were still staring at the blood.

Both finally noticed it causing Kushina to gasp and Minato's eyes to harden thinking that an attack had happened near their home.

Mikoto finally noticed their presence.

"Hinata go back home for the day."

"Mikoto-san?"

Hinata met eyes with Mikoto and knew that she had no choice in the matter. Plus some deep emotion inside her told her that she did not want to see the conclusion

Running off back home, Mikoto then turned her attention back to Minato & Kushina.

She approached them and decided to first ask Kushina.

"Where is Naruto, Kushina?"

"Naruto? He's inside the compound like he should be… I think."

She looked uncertain and turned toward Minato for confirmation which made him panic because, now that he thinks about it, he didn't remember seeing Naruto at the party at all despite the fact that it was his birthday (which caused him to feel shame for the fact that he forgot about his son).

"You think? Weren't you with him at the festival last night?"

She swore to Kami that if she had ditch him, either because of forgetfulness or for something downright stupid, she was going to MURDER her.

"N-no I wasn't." She looked ashamed. "I wanted to, however Minato ended up giving me an S-rank mission at the last minute so I couldn't even make it my children's Birthday party."

At the last bit she sent Minato a withering glare which caused him to wince in guilt. However, much to Mikoto's confusion, his eyes widen and she saw a look of realization before turning into panic.

"Kushina dear… did you ever tell Naruto that you weren't going to make it? Or at the very least send someone to tell him you wouldn't be able to make it?"

Mikoto froze when she realized what conclusion Minato came to.

Kushina was about to answer but stopped when she thought closely about it. Her expression grew to one of horror.

"N-no… I didn't… I-I thought that I could finish it quickly…"

That just confirmed their suspicions. Most likely Naruto fell into depression and arrived home after he activated the security seals.

"Shit! Kushina, Mikoto, I want you two to search around the village around the village for Naruto. I'll check the compound for any clues of his whereabouts."

He deactivated the seals and rushed inside hoping to find some clues, and possibly see if Naruto was in his room after all (although he knew the chances of him being home were EXTREMELY low).

Mikoto was about to go until she noticed a trail of blood.

"Kushina…"

She noticed that her former best friend was still racked with guilt.

"Kushina!"

Kushina snapped out it.

"Mikoto I…"

"Look as much as I want to slap you for what you done, now is not the time. Right now we need to find Naruto's whereabouts as soon as possible. For all we know he could be hurt badly!"

"Y-you're right Mikoto."

"Good now follow me."

Mikoto quickly started following the blood trail with Kushina following close behind. They followed the trail and they soon noticed that the blood was waning almost as if… whoever was spilling blood was running out.

"Naruto please be alright.''

Mikoto & Kushina thought.

Eventually the trail led them to the park that Naruto, Hinata & Mikoto enjoyed going. The trail ended and Mikoto & Kushina were met with a sight that will forever haunt their minds (even more so for Mikoto since her Sharingan was still active).

"N-Naruto…?"

There, laying in a pool of blood near the tree, was the corpse of Naruto reaching out with his one remaining arm.

"NARUTO!"

Mikoto quickly went over to him and cradled his corpse.

She let out a gasp seeing just how badly damaged his body was, as well as letting tears out when she saw the stump where his former arm used to be, no longer bleeding due to the fact that there was no longer any blood in his body.

She finally cried when she saw the last expression he had before he died: Hopelessness, despair, betrayal, and finally… acceptance.

"My Baby! I'm so sorry!"

Mikoto cried, holding onto Naruto tightly while telling how sorry she is for not being there at his time of need.

Kushina meanwhile collapsed on the ground due to horror and shock. Though she was silent, a great amount of tears poured out of her eyes that were just as much if not more so than Mikoto's.

'I… I did this… I killed… my little baby boy…'

"M-Mikoto we need to get s-sochi-!"

Mikoto instantly turned and slapped Kushina hard in the face. If Kushina had paid attention then she would noticed that Mikoto's Sharingan had changed: Instead of the three commas common in a Sharingan there was a circle that resembled two serpents devouring each others' tails and inside the circle was something that resembled a shuriken with nine sharp points.

"You don't get to call him that! You don't get to call him your son! You are no mother of his just as I am no friend of yours!"

Mikoto quickly left in a Shunsin, hoping beyond hope that there was a chance the Head Medic Tsunade can save him, while leaving a heartbroken Kushina on her knees knowing this was her fault.

* * *

 _At a field full of life there was a man. Long crimson hair, violet eyes glowing with power, two cat ears were on top of his head, nine long cat tails flowing behind him, his entire body seemingly enveloped by white flames, and what skin was exposed was covered in black markings… the markings of a Sage. He was brimming with power, yet this power was warm, comforting, and filling the area with life._

 _All too soon the vision end and was replaced by another._

 _The same man yet completely different._

 _His skin was as black as the void of space, his hair as white as volcanic ash, sporting only two tails rather than nine, his eyes being crimson surrounded by black pools filled with hatred, and his entire body filled with glowing crimson markings that spoke of wrongness… of an abomination. He was filled with power yet this power was filled with carnage and destruction; he was a demon in both body and soul…_

An elder toad woke up from his nap. Those visions he saw… greatly disturbed him, made all the more worse since he knew that this was a sign that the current Great Prophecy had changed completely.

"This… is a problem…"

* * *

 _"Naruto… wake up."_

Naruto's eyes fluttered open. He slowly got up, groaning a bit due to his body being sore.

'Wait… sore? Shouldn't I be dead?'

He examined his body and noted, with embarrassment, that he was as naked as a newborn baby as well as noticing, with shock, that both his arms were fully intact and that his body lacked any other injuries from his death.

"I don't understand. How am I still alive?"

 _"You are not."_

Startled, Naruto shot up to his feet, vaguely noting that he was in some king of grey void, and spotted the person who spoke to him.

The person was definitely female with the looks of a goddess, the largest breasts he's ever seen, and large alluring curves she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen that made Tsunade, Mikoto & Kushina look plain in comparison. Although she had some inhuman features that scared him a bit which were the purple skin, the red horns, and the golden eyes with black sclera (though somehow that just made her more beautiful).

"Who are you? Where am I?"

 _"Me? Well I am known by many names and titles: The Grim Reaper, The Horned God, Keres, Erinyes, Lady, Mistress, The Pale Rider, Shinigami… though I much prefer the name Death."_

She was surprised when she saw that instead of being frightened he simply looked at her calmly.

"So if you're Death, then it means I am dead and that this is the afterlife."

 _"Yes you are, though we are at the edge of the afterlife if you want specifics."_

Naruto was quiet for a bit as he processed everything she said.

"What now?"

 _"Under normal circumstances I would take you to Tengoku, however there is a problem. Tell me have you ever heard of the Great Prophecy?"_

He rose an eyebrow in confusion but nodded his head all the same. He had heard of it before when Jiraiya came home one day and somehow got into a drinking contest with Tsunade; he ended up blurting out a lot of things with the prophecy being one of them. It got pretty funny until he later confessed that he used to spy on Kushina when she used the public baths and used her image for some of his books.

Needless to say Jiraiya swore never to drink again…

 _"Yes well no one knows this but you are the Child of Prophecy, the one who shall either bring salvation or destruction to the Shinobi world."_

"Wait me?!"

Naruto pointed at himself. Honestly if anyone was going to be the Child of Prophecy he expected it to be one of his sisters.

 _"Yes which presents a problem. Under normal circumstances I would just resurrect you however in order to do that we would need to form a pact in which if you died before fulfilling your duties as the chosen one you will automatically be sent to Naraka."_

Naruto winced at that.

 _"Considering how neglectful your parents are as well as the fact you live in a world where someone is killed every 24 hours a day that would make a poor choice."_

Naruto winced once more knowing that was true.

 _"Which leaves another option: reincarnating into a different world without going to Naraka when you die, though your soul will belong to me."_

She snapped her finger and two doorways appeared: one showing him currently in the hospital with Tsunade doing everything she can to revive him despite it being too late, and the other showed a white-haired woman (whose looks easily surpassed that of Konoha's Three Beauties) about to give birth.

 _"The choice is all yours' Naruto."_

Naruto was so tempted to pick door number 1 except… he was afraid. For years he had been neglected, ignored, and treated as an outcast. When his mother finally noticed him, he gave her a chance only for her throw it away. He was afraid and his trust in his family was completely and utterly broken. Even though he wanted to see Mikoto and Hinata again the risk of being heartbroken by his family was too much, plus the Shinigami was right that every single day someone gets killed and with his pathetic skills he was too easy a target.

'I'm sorry Hinata… Mikoto… I can't go back to that life.'

"Where will I go when I reincarnate?"

For a brief second he swore he saw her smile before it disappeared.

She placed a finger on his forehead and his mind was suddenly assaulted with images. Demons, Angels, Youkais, Dragons, Gods, and Heroes; powers that made jutsus look like a joke, weapons that can practically destroy the world itself.

He shook his head and looked at Death in amazement.

 _"A world where fantasy is real and where there is no limit to what you can do."_

He felt nervous seeing all those powerful beings that make even the Biju look like a joke, however he already made his choice.

He started walking towards door number 2.

"Will I remember anything from my former life?"

 _"Only as brief flashes though if you will truly remember it I cannot say."_

Naruto nodded his head in acceptance before heading towards his new home and new family.

Death watched him go before holding up a red orb.

 _"Now it is your turn… Kyuubi."_

* * *

 _Hospital_

Currently Minato, Kushina, and Mikoto were outside the operation room. Kushina was crying her eyes out while Minato did everything to comfort her though he was barely holding it in himself. Mikoto was simply glaring at them hatefully.

Suddenly a ghosty/demonic-looking woman appeared out of nowhere, shocking the three. She started walking towards the operation room.

"Hey you stop!"

Minato attempted to stop her.

Death looked unimpressed and grabbed his arm.

Much to everyone's horror his arm started to age rapidly which later turned to rot.

 _"I honestly thought you would have more sense than try and get in my Minato, however considering the treatment of your son I guess it faded away a long time ago."_

Minato ignored the feeling of guilt.

"Who are you?"

 _"You do not recognize me? For shame Minato, after all I did to help you and the Third Hokage with a certain problem all those years ago."_

Minato was confused, until he REALLY got a good look of this deadly woman. Purple skin, red horns, white hair & golden eyes there was really only one being with features like those.

"Shinigami…"

Minato said in fear while Kushina & Mikoto were now terrified.

 _"You know I honestly thought sparing your life and restoring your wife's life-force was a good choice to make. Obviously I made a mistake."_

Both Minato & Kushina were terrified, thinking that their lives were about to end and leave Mito & Narumi orphans.

 _"However lucky for you I am not here to reap your lives."_

She let go of his arm causing its life to be restored.

She started walking towards the operation room once more, making everyone realize just who she was after.

"NO!"

Kushina appeared in front of Death.

"Please! Please don't take my Sochi! Take my life instead!"

 _"Strange that you act like this, when for the entirety of his life you left him to his darkness and it was your broken promise that caused his death."_

Kushina let out a sob at the reminder. Unimpressed she waved her hand and Kushina was sent flying to a wall.

"Kushina!"

Minato quickly went to his wife's side to make sure she was alright.

She continued on her way but was once again stopped, only this time by Mikoto.

"Please… please don't take Naruto away from me… I'll do anything for his return."

Death looked at Mikoto expressionlessly.

 _"It no longer matters if I decide to humour your request."_

"W-what do you mean?"

Mikoto was afraid of the answer.

 _"I gave Naruto a choice: to be revived and continue in this world or reincarnate into a different world altogether… he chose the latter."_

"Why? Why didn't he want to come back?"

Minato asked while supporting Kushina.

 _"Is it not obvious? He did not want to experience the pain once more."_

Minato & Kushina flinched in guilt. Mikoto understood, she didn't like the decision he made but she understoodod and if she was in his shoes she would make the same decision.

 _"For years the two of have neglected Naruto for your daughters in order for them to control the beast's chakra and allowed the village to vent their hatred on the poor boy."_

"Vent their hatred? What do you mean?!"

With a snap of her fingers she showed them Naruto's feelings and allowed them to feel what he felt. As well she added information to them about Jinchuuriki & Biju to show them how they had essentially wasted all their efforts for nothing.

The two collapsed on the ground overcomes by rage, despair and guilt.

"Please don't take him from us, we promised that we will change, that we'll be the family that he craves for, the family that he needs!"

Kushina was on her knees and begged Death.

She simply looked impassively.

 _"It is too late Kushina, Naruto has already moved on to the next world. All that is left is to sever his connection to this world so his soul will not be trapped in Limbo."_

The parents cried realizing now that they have truly and utterly lost their son.

Death snaps her fingers and suddenly their heads were filled with information on a specific seal… a seal that involves dimension hopping.

"Why did…?"

 _"Do not mistake this as kindness Yondaime. Naruto has a destiny with this world and this would prove as a test for him and your family. If I were you I would get started on it right a way as it will take some time to finish."_

She then turned her attention to Mikoto.

 _"Naruto apologizes for leaving you & Hinata behind."_

Mikoto smiled though her eyes were filled with sadness.

Death then entered the operation room, Tsunade not stopping her due to hearing everything, and with one look at the body she plunged her scythe into his heart…

* * *

 _DxD World_

 _Underworld_

"Kuroka…"

A voice called out tiredly, while the cries of a baby could be heard.

A 4 year old girl peaked out the door, before entering the room.

She was a cute little girl with short black hair & hazel-gold eyes with slits for pupils. Oddly enough she had cat ears and a cat tail.

She was approaching a woman who was practically an older voluptuous duplicate of Kuroka only with white hair, ears, and a tail instead.

This was Fujimai the mother of Kuroka, and she had just recently gave birth to twins.

"Come meet your new siblings musume."

Kuroka excitedly ran towards her mother, eager to meet the new additions to the family.

She peered at the bundles.

They were twins, one a girl and the other a boy though it was extremely difficult to tell considering they looked identical save for the boy having whisker marks, black hair, ears & tail like Kuroka while also sporting… a certain appendage.

"Oh they're so cute! Especially this one right here!"

She started tickling her newborn baby brother, causing him to giggle, and her to smile. She would have continued her fun if it weren't for the tiny hands that grabbed her finger.

"Hm?"

She saw her newborn baby sister holding tightly to her finger, while giving her the evil eye despite her eyes being closed, brought her finger to her mouth and started to "chew" on it aggressively.

Kuroka laughed while Fujimai gigged in amusement.

"My, she was born just a few seconds ago and already she wants to keep her brother all to herself."

The two just continued to stare at her in amusement as she continued her "attack" on Kuroka's finger.

"So what names do you plan on giving them kaa-san?"

"Well I was planning on letting you name one of them."

"Eh? Really?"

Kuroka look excitedly at her mother who simply nodded.

Her eyes then shifted back and forth between the twins before settling on her younger sister.

"I think I'll call this one… Shirone!"

'White Sound? Really?'

Fujimai couldn't help but deadpan at her though was still amused.

"What are you going to name this one kaa-san?"

Fujimai looked at her first-born son in thought.

Suddenly a name came to mind, one that was at first can be considered odd, yet it strangely suited him.

"I think I'll name this one… Naruto…"

And thus started Naruto's new life with his new family.

* * *

Power ranks:

1\. Low-Class Devils, Genin

2\. Middle-Class Devils, Chunin

3\. High-Class Devils, Jonin, Anbu

4\. Kage, Sannin, Reibi

5\. Ultimate-Class Devils, 8-10 winged Angels, Biju (1-6), Satori, Rōen

6\. Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, Biju (7-8)

7\. Satan-Class Devils, Seraph, Low-Tier Gods, Kyuubi (half of its power)

8\. Mid-Tier Gods

9\. High-Tier Gods, Dragon Kings, Genryū

10\. Fenrir, Tiamat,

11\. Evil Dragons

12\. Kyuubi (full power), Three-Headed Guardian Beast

13\. Asura & Indra Ōtsutsuki

14\. Hagoromo & Hamura Ōtsutsuki, Asura Six Paths Sage Mode Naruto, Indra Rinnegan Sasuke

15\. Juubei, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki

16\. Juubei Jinchuuriki Madara, Tamamo no Mae, Super Devils, Light Genryū

17\. Heavenly Dragons, Aži Dahāka, Apophis

18\. Crom Cruach

19\. Biblical God, Shiva

20\. Ophis, Harihara, Shinigami

21\. Great Red, Trihexa

As you can see the DxD inhabitants trump the inhabitants of the Narutoverse. Just so you know I'm not being biased, I did my research, read the manga & light novels, as well as watch the anime. I'm being as fair as possible (though if you have any complaints or feel like I'm missing something than just PM me). Just so you know this is a generalization so there are bound to be exceptions to this.

* * *

Author's Notes

Well here's the third chapter. Sorry it took so long just had to deal with a lot of stuff lately. Also sorry if this seems half-assed. Hope this chapter answers some questions. Now we get to Naruto's early life in the DxD world!

Anyway Merry Christmas everybody!


	4. Tragedy of Life

Chapter 4: Tragedy of Life

To answer some questions:

thelich7245: Yeah even when being a Jinchuuriki of the Juubei he is nowhere near being on the level of planet-busting. Star/Dimension-busting is an extreme exaggeration. Simply having a wide diverse of skills doesn't automatically make one planet-busting. Although I do concede your point that he is still pretty fucking OP.

FicReader of Desert: Read chapter 3 for your answer. Also if you don't like it, don't read it.

Animaman: Something like that, The twins will lose their trust in their parents that's for sure. His former family will do whatever they can to convince him to come back, though Kushina will come across as forceful. Plus Mito & Narumi will have plenty of conflicts with Shirone (and eventually also with Kuroka) that will also make them appear forceful.

Darth Tenibris: If you don't like the fic. FUCK OFF! Nobody's forcing you to read it ya jackass. If you can do better than write your own fic!

GamerX568: Yeah one hit killers doesn't automatically make someone number one.

Phantom Symbiote: He won't have a Sacred Gear since he isn't human plus Sacred Gears aren't the Shinigami's thing.

Wiz: There won't be any INTENTIONAL bashing of anyone.

The Sith'ari: The list of confirmed members is at the bottom though it's incomplete

Firem78910: At some point he'll be near the level of the Heavenly Dragons maybe higher.

Basil: He'll be using other abilities & skills besides senjutsu & youjutsu. He'll definitely know magic that's for sure. Haven't decided on a fighting style yet.

RC-01138: Without Senjutsu or Mind control those two wouldn't have stood a chance against Kyuubi. Hell when Pain fought against Kyuubi-fied Naruto the battle was mostly one-sided showing that the Rinnegan isn't as all powerful as many people are led to believe. Plus Kyuubi tends to hold back and look down on its opponents. Hell it can cause twisters, earthquakes, & tsunamis with just shockwaves from its strength.

Nicholas: Might give him something similar to Shunpo.

Devilscreed: I didn't set it too high. Ddraig & Albion have been stated to be able to destroy worlds with BRUTE STRENGTH alone. It had to take an entire army of Biju-level opponents to take them down. Apophis & Azi Dahaka are stated to be at the same level. It's never been stated that Sirzechs was more powerful than them. The most that Otsutsuki clan members have done were creating the moon, moving the moon, and destroying parts of it but that's it, they've never been seen to do more than that. Hell officially it's been stated that in order to reach planet-busting Kaguya needed to absorb the chakra of every living being on the planet.

merendinoemiliano: Crom Cruach is stated to be more powerful than them.

Guest: Same height as Shirone

Guest: I believe it was already stated what the promise was.

ENDDRAGON369: Jubei is a mindless beast. It ain't going to be teaching anything to anyone anytime soon.

I made changes to the rankings from the previous chapter. Some of you may like it some of you may not but it won't change.

Also this chapter may cause some of you to hate me. Why...? Well someone is going to die in this chapter.

* * *

 _Kyoto_

 _Yasaka's palace_

A three-year old Naruto was laying on the grass on his belly supposedly sleeping and unaware that someone was currently stalking towards him, moving silently, hiding among the tall grass.

A white blur suddenly jumped out of the grass, about to collide with Naruto if he hadn't lazily rolled to the other side causing the white blur to crash onto the ground quite hard. The white blur stood up, shaking off the dirt and grass revealing a three-year old Shirone who was now glaring at her younger-by-a-minute twin brother quite cutely while puffing her cheeks out.

She once again tried to pounce at him only for him to lazily roll away causing her to crash onto the ground once more. She made another attempt only for him lazily roll away once more; this went on for a while now until he was stopped by a small delicate foot placed on his ribs gently.

"That's not nice, teasing your older sister you know?"

Despite the scolding the voice sounded quite amused.

Naruto opened his hazel-gold eyes in slight panic and looked up to see his older sister Kuroka looking at him teasingly.

Despite being only 7 years old she was already starting to show signs that she was going to have quite a shapely figure when she reaches her teenage years.

"Nya!"

Shirone once again pounced only this time she managed to reach her target; the two rolled around on the grass till they stopped with Shirone on top and pinning him to the ground.

"I caught you nii-chan!"

Shirone was smiling happily while Naruto simply grumbled though he wasn't really annoyed while Kuroka laughed in amusement.

Watching all this was Fujimai who was smiling at the display of sibling affection.

"This reminds me of the good old days, where we were nothing but little kits living in a wondrous fantasy."

Fujimai turned to the speaker.

"Yasaka how good to see you, and you as well Magari."

The first was a blonde woman with exotic golden eyes, wearing a white Kimono, had long blond hair, a voluptuous body, fox ears, and nine foxtails. This was Yasaka, the current ruler of Kyoto and the leader of all youkai.

The other woman had a similar body only with larger breasts. Her hair was a sort of brownish red colour & peculiarly was covered in black spots, she had slitted green eyes, had cat ears, and also sported nine tails though unlike Yasaka's they were those of a cat.

"And you as well Fujimai, and I can see your children are quite healthy & happy."

Kuroka was now pinching Shirone's cheeks while Naruto simply giggled at them in amusement, at least until Kuroka snagged him with her tail and added him to the pinching fest.

"Yes they are, and lively too."

The three were content to watch the three siblings playing around with each other. Though the mood quickly got serious.

"Yasaka, Magari, have you been able to find any Nekomata that are still alive."

Yasaka frowned and shook her head negatively.

"I found one…." Magari said which shocked Yasaka and caused Fujimai to look at her with a hopeful expression. "… except she was raised by witches since her birth and as such has no idea how to use chakra or nature energy and she simply uses her yoki to amplify her magic."

This surprised the two greatly. In truth it was near impossible for youkai to utilize magic without being reincarnated into a devil. When there was an off chance that a youkai can use mana without outside help they usually use it increase their chakra & yoki reserves. So to hear the opposite was quite surprising for the two.

"This… Nekomata witch… what's she like?"

Even if she didn't know how you use chakra or yoki, she was still happy that there was another living cat youkai other than Magari, her, and her family.

"From what I gathered, she's a witch for hire as she doesn't want to tie herself to any faction, is considered a master magic user, very powerful at least at the level of a High Class devil, she's apparently flirtatious & teasing like most of our kind, and her name is Blair."

To Fujimai she sounded like any other cat youkai minus the magic part.

"Well at least there's still another one alive though I had hoped that it would be a male."

Yes as far as anyone knew Naruto was the only male Nekoshou to currently exist. Males of their kind are exceedingly rare to the point that many outside their race think they're just a myth; it didn't help that their kind is also facing extinction. This all means that Naruto is the only hope they have of reviving their race.

"Well you can't have everything, so lets just be happy that we manage to find another nekomata out there."

Fujimai sighed and nodded in acceptance.

"You know maybe I should take the kids and see her for ourselves. Maybe she can give us pointers about using magic."

Yasaka noticed that there was something else that seemed to be bothering her.

"What's wrong Fujimai?"

"… It's Naruto."

"What about him?"

"I found out he has the ability to sense negative emotions… without the need of senjutsu."

The two looked at her in surprise. This was unheard of.

"I found out when we ended up in a restaurant owned by a devil. Naruto was able to sense all the lust, greed & hunger coming off of them… and it almost caused him to have a mental breakdown."

The two flinched hearing that.

"Which is why I don't think it's a good idea to teach him senjutsu yet."

The three shivered at that. The results would be disastrous.

"… However that's not all; when I checked his chakra one day… it was chaotic & dark much like yoki yet it has a corrosive & hateful feel to it. His yoki in the meantime is so dark that it's almost like… Tamamo's."

Now to say that shocked them would be an understatement.

Tamamo no Mae was once the most powerful youkai as well as the kindest till she was betrayed and gave in to the darkness of her heart and became an ayakashi. Her rage and hatred became so great that many considered her to be the physical manifestation of Hate itself.

To hear that Naruto has a similar feel to one of the most powerful ayakashi in all of history was very unnerving & worrisome.

"… I don't know what to do… I don't want my precious sochi to turn into an ayakashi."

Yasaka brought Fujimai into a hug.

"Don't worry Fujimai, he's still young and despite all this I can sense true happiness from him."

Naruto was clinging on Kuroka's head while Shirone kept batting at his tail.

"Besides I doubt with a family like this he will ever give in to this suppose dark power he has inside of him."

Fujimai smiled.

"You're right; thanks Yasaka."

Oh if only she knew what will happen to her children…

* * *

 _Kuoh Town_

Two cats & two kittens were walking down an alleyway. The largest was pure white, the second was pure black, while the two kittens shared the same coloration as the two older cats. Oddly enough the black kitten was currently holding on to the white cat's tail rather than walking itself with the white kitten doing the same with the black cat.

If anyone were to come across this they would find the sight quite adorable.

The quartet were out of the alleyway before looking around trying to find their next destination.

Deciding on going left the two continued on, carrying their little passengers which caused a lot of women to coo at the cute sight and for parents to stop their children from cuddling them.

After a few blocks they made it the park with the kittens letting go of the adults' tails.

The two decided to frolic in the grass while the two older ones decided to just lay down and sleep.

The two kittens were exploring around the area as this was the first time they ventured to the human-side of the world. Although it was a bit annoying how they had to keep escaping the grasps of eager children.

The black kitten stopped when he suddenly stopped, sensing deep sadness.

He cocked his head a bit before deciding to follow the source.

At the large tree was a small girl with short brown hair crying.

The kitten paused as for some reason this scene was eerily familiar to him.

The image was then imposed by another one where the brown haired girl was replaced with another girl(?) with long crimson hair who was crying even mores than the previous one.

He shook off the vision and, feeling sympathetic, walked towards her.

The little girl kept crying, until she felt something warm & fuzzy rubbing her leg.

She wiped the tears away and looked down to see a small black kitten rubbing itself on her leg.

Needless to say her sadness was quickly forgotten, at least for the moment.

"KITTY!"

She instantly grabbed the black kitten and hugged him with all her might, which wasn't much thankfully.

She continued cuddling the black kitten until she heard some angry hissing.

Standing in front of her was a white kitten that was hissing at her with so much rage that one would think that somebody stole it's toys.

Though she did not see that rage, all she saw was another kitten to cuddle.

"KITTY!"

All the white kitten could was widen her eyes in realization & horror before she was snagged by the brown hair girl and snuggled into her chest.

The black kitten simply smirked in amusement at its sibling discomfort while the white kitten simply grumbled a bit not having the heart to scratch the happy-go-lucky human girl.

The day was spent with the little girl carrying around the kittens and playing around with them.

"Isane!"

A woman cried out a name.

The little girl perked up.

"Coming kaa-chan!"

Running quickly with the kittens in her arms she almost tripped if her mother hadn't caught her.

"Jeez, how many times have I told you not to run when you're carrying something in your arms?"

"Sorry kaa-chan."

She chirped happily.

The mother sighed knowing she was still going to do it anyway, but was happy to see that she was no longer depressed about her friend moving away.

She then noticed the two small fuzzy bundles in her daughter's arms.

"What's this?"

The two fuzzy bundles moved, revealing to her that they were in fact kittens.

She almost shouted 'Kawai!' and glomped them herself but managed to compose herself in time.

"These are my new friends Kuro & Shiro!"

She couldn't help but deadpan at her daughter.

"Ne, Kaachan can we keep them please?"

Instantly her expression turned to that of regret.

"I'm sorry musume but we can't."

"Eh! Why not?!"

"Well for one thing they might belong to someone else already…"

'Shiro' hissed at her in displeasure.

"… and another thing these two are only babies which means that their family must be nearby, and we can't afford the room for them."

"B-but, but…"

Isane tried to argue however her mother was firm in her decision.

As the day came to a close, Isane sadly let the two kittens out of her arms.

"Goodbye Shiro, Kuro…"

She looked quite sad.

Kuro looked at her for a moment before rubbing his face on her leg as if reassuring her that they'll meet again which caused Isane to smile a bit.

Eventually she went her separate way not realizing that she WILL see them once more and will be dragged into a world full of danger & wonder.

* * *

He didn't know when he found out, just that he did.

They were essentially homeless and poor.

It was the reason why they kept moving about, well that and the fact that cats naturally crave freedom and suffer from wanderlust.

Despite all that Fujimai did her best to raise her three children with happiness & love.

Even without money or a home the four were quite happy with their life.

When he & Shirone were old enough she taught them about chakra, yoki, and nature energy.

Chakra is an energy that's the combination of Chi (spirit energy) & Ki (physical energy). It essentially has the versatility of Chi yet also has the destructive capabilities of Ki. Since everyone has a certain amount of Chi & Ki in them everyone has Chakra though for some reason only Youkai & certain humans called Sages could access and use it. It allows the manipulation of the elements themselves much like Chi, can cause unique mutations to the body, and can create seals. However unlike Chi it is not as easy to manipulate & control and it is not able to strengthen the user's own body or push it past the limits in the same way Ki does.

Chi is the spiritual energy that allows the users to manipulate the elements with such ease that it was almost instinctual. It also allows the user to communicate with the dead (if powerful enough), heal all matter of wounds & curses, and allows the user to be more in tune with nature making it easier to use Senjutsu. However the downside was that it has nowhere near the destructive level of power that Ki & Chakra has.

Ki is the physical energy that allows the users almost complete control over their body. It can form a protective armour-like aura around the body called Touki, can amplify & strengthen one's own power & physical capabilities, and can form destructive blast made out of pure Ki. However unlike Chi or Ki it cannot form or manipulate elements (though it is possible to shape Ki to resemble an element such as fire or lightning) and is not as versatile as these two energies.

Yoki is the demonic energy that's exclusive to that of youkai's and their kin. It allows youkai's to strengthen one's body similar to Ki, can cast spells similar to magic, can create illusions, and most of all can create & utilize seals of such great power that some can even affect the very fabric of space & time. However the energy can be extremely volatile when in contact with Chakra so one must be careful when trying to mix these two energies (though thankfully Nekoshou don't have that problem since even before they're born they unconsciously mix their yoki with their chakra) and since yoki is a dark energy one can easily go out of control if they're not careful.

Nature Energy is the lifeblood & emotions of the world itself. Through Senjutsu they can absorb it and strengthen/amplify their energies to unbelievable heights, increase their spiritual & physical senses, use it as an extension of their body to create unseen attacks, heal wounds, and can even use it to revive the recently deceased. However absorbing Nature energy also requires the user to absorb the emotions of the planet & every living thing on it… which includes hatred. If not careful than that hatred will consume the user turning them into mindless berserkers who will only kill and destroy everything & everyone around them.

Fujimai taught them how to access their Chakra and to test their elemental affinities.

For youkais there are 8 elements that they know of: fire, water, earth, wind, lightning, ice, yin (dark), and yang (light). Youkai can manipulate only a certain number of elements which is often dictated by what kind of youkai they are. Example being that Kitsunes naturally can use fire & wind (though in some cases they can use lightning & even ice) while vampires can naturally use yin due to their more demonic nature.

Shirone's elements were fire, earth, & yang.

Naruto's elements were fire, wind, lightning, earth, yin & yang.

Naruto would later learn that his mother has lightning, fire, earth & ice, while his older sister has lightning, fire, earth, yin & yang.

Thankfully his unique chakra did not affect his abilities to use it at least for the moment. On a side note Fujimai was quite shocked when she sensed that his Chakra reserves were MONSTROUS and can seemingly refill themselves at a rapid pace. With full mastery & experience he may even rival the Top 10 Strongest beings in existence.

Anyway both Shirone & Naruto managed to get the basics down and were close to reaching Kuroka's level.

They had a simple life of training, wondering, and playing. For some reason Naruto always felt that it was too good to be sure. Unknown to everyone save for Fujimai he used to have a slight fear of sleeping due to, for some reason, believing that everything was just a dream and that if he wakes up everything will disappear. She was quick to reassure him that everything is real and that they would never disappear on him, and don't get him started with the dreams.

Dreams where every single human can use Chakra, where he's a human himself with red hair & violet eyes, where he's mistreated badly by humans, and where his 'parents' neglect eventually cause his own death.

He once told his mother about them which, though disturbed her, believed them nothing more but simple imaginative dreams.

But still he couldn't help but feel that there was something more about these dreams.

"Naru-chan where are you?"

His ears perked up when he heard the voice of his beloved mother.

Quickly hiding he waited till his mother was in his striking range.

When she arrived to the right position Naruto leaped. However Fujimai moved quickly and had Naruto by the nape of neck stunning him.

"Sorry sochi, but you're too young to get the best out of this cat."

She grinned at him while all he could do was pout making him look all the more cuter in her eyes.

"… I will get you next time kaa-chan…"

"Sure you will sochi-kun. But for now I believe it's time for your bath."

Naruto instantly paled and tried to get out of his mother's grip, all while she walked off with him cackling with sadistic glee.

Yep he wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

 _Underworld_

 _Hell Cavern Tavern_

It was quite a rowdy night; Fallen Angels, Devils, Youkai, and all sorts of demonic beasts were getting drunk to the extreme even more so then usual. Under normal circumstances they would be tearing each other apart however in this tavern all hostilities were ceased.

However there was one man who wasn't currently engaged at the drunken fun. All he was doing was sitting at the table drinking from his small glass, his features were hidden by a brown cloak save for a crop of silver hair poking out.

"Hey I heard Fujimai's been wandering around with new kits lately."

"Really? Same guy?"

"Same guy."

"Shit, she still hasn't realize how much of a douche he is!"

"I think she did figure out, since last I heard he was mauled to death and left in a dumpster."

"About fucking time! So what are the kits like?"

"From what I've seen they're pretty much the same like any other kid… although one of them is a boy."

The guy, who coincidently was a devil and his best drinking buddy being an Okami, spat out his drink in shock while the cloaked figure perked up, now interested in their conversation.

"A boy?! A male Nekoshou?! You're serious?! I thought they were a myth or something."

"Nope, just incredibly rare and Fujimai was just lucky to give birth to one."

"Damn, should you really be saying all this?"

"Oh come, nobody ever comes in here and leaves sober, once daylight breaks we won't even remember a single fucking word of this conversation."

"Good point."

Before the two could continue getting drunk they were interrupted by the cloaked man who came over to their table.

"Excuse me fellows, I couldn't but overhear your conversation. I believe you made mention of a young male nekoshou."

The two looked at each other before looking back at him. Under normal circumstances they would be extremely suspicious however currently their judgement was… severely impaired.

"What's it to ya?"

The cloaked man simply grinned.

* * *

 _Road to Kyoto_

Kuroka was carrying her two siblings (in kitten) in her arms while they slept and she listened to her mother humming a strange tune. It was beautiful yet sad at the same time; she asked her mother where she heard it and surprisingly she said she heard from Naruto when he was playing a leaf whistle. However that was the first and only time he had ever played a leaf whistle, when she asked why she said that for some reason the leaf whistle made him very sad.

Anyway she was currently enjoying clinging to her younger siblings, though making sure they wouldn't wake up, and skipping circles around her mother.

Suddenly Naruto started shaking causing Kuroka to stop and look at her brother in concern.

The shaking simply increased causing him to accidentally wake up Shirone. Fujimai quickly grabbed him in her arms trying to calm him down before he finally woke up, jumped out of her arms and was hissing all around him.

Kuroka was confused however she noticed that her mother instantly looked frightened before changing into a hardened look.

"Kuroka… get behind me and stay close."

Kuroka did what she was told, while grabbing Naruto.

"You can come out now, there's no use hiding anymore."

Out of the literal shadows popped out 1… 2… 4…. 10… 20 men surrounding them; all of them being devils.

Outside Fujimai looked calm & collected however inside was a totally different matter.

'So many devils… and all of them are at the very least High-class devils.'

Though she was more powerful than them, her being at Ultimate-class, individually however as a group… she stood no chance against them.

"So these are the nekoshou that the boss wanted us to kill? They don't look like much."

"I don't know, those two are definitely quite the lookers that's for sure. Think we can fool around with them before the slaughter?"

Kuroka shivered in fright Fujimai glared at them with murderous rage as her eyes became slitted.

"Ooh scary."

One them mocked.

"Knock it off you guys, we just came here to kill them and then get the money. Nothing more and nothing less, so get your head out of the gutter."

"Aw, can we at least have some fun with bodies before handing them over?"

Fujimai growled with fury as she leaked out a large amount of killing intent which actually frightened the devils, though she made sure that her children wouldn't be affected by it.

"If you even think about touching even a single strand of my children's hair I will rip you all to shreds!"

Some of the devils actually stepped back in fear before regaining their confidence.

"Well it doesn't matter you'll be dead soon enough."

She simply snarled before unsheathing her claws.

"Kuroka… when I say run, take Naruto & Shirone and run to Kyoto as fast as you can and don't look back."

"Eh?! Kaa-chan!"

The three looked at her in shock and were about to protest.

"Please do not argue this with me… I promise that I will catch up to you three as soon as possible."

Naruto instantly struggled, trying to get out of his sister's arms, while Shirone shook in great fear.

Kuroka was about to say something but one look from her mother caused her stop before reluctantly nodding her head in agreement.

Fujimai leaned down and kissed the foreheads of each of her children.

"I love you three… so very much."

Kuroka & Shirone looked like they were on the verge of tears while Naruto looked like he was on the verge of having a panic attack.

"You done there? Because we got to get this done quickly."

The mercenaries let them have their moment, not out of kindness but simply because they believe that the small family would not make it at all.

Fujimai stood up her bangs covering her eyes. She instantly used Senjutsu to increase her power and prepare herself and her hands were than covered in fire & lightning.

The other devils notice this and got ready as well.

"Kuroka… RUN!"

With a quick collision of the two elements, the entire area was blanketed by a blinding flash that caused everyone to cry out in pain & cover their eyes.

"Dammit! Everyone search for them! We can't let-!"

He was instantly beheaded before he could finish.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM MY CHILDREN!"

With a swipe of her claws two more went down in a gory fashion.

Despite being off to a good start… she knew that she would not make it out of this alive…

* * *

Kuroka was running as fast as she could, tears running free from her eyes while clutching her siblings (who were still in cat form) tightly to her chest as if they were her lifeline.

Even now despite the fair distance away she could hear the sounds of battle.

"Everything is going to be fine, Kaa-chan will win, Kaa-chan will come back."

She had no idea if she was trying to reassure her siblings or herself.

Suddenly Naruto managed to get out of her grip and started running back towards their mother.

"Naruto come back! It isn't safe!"

But he did not listen and continue running with Shirone & Kuroka chasing after them.

* * *

Fujimai dodged an overhead strike from a massive halberd before punching through the chest and blocking a sword strike with her touki-enhanced tail.

Before there were twenty of them and now there were only fourteen.

However she was weakening greatly as they managed to get some powerful blows at her, evident by the fact she was covered in bruises & cuts.

She sent out lightning spears that managed to hit some targets but only managed to hinder them before a couple of fireballs managed to land good hits on her though her touki managed to take the worst of the damage.

She retaliated by sending ki blasts at them.

"Dammit! That bastard never said she'd be this powerful!"

"Stop complaining and concentrate on bring this bitch down!"

"Screw it I'm going after the kits!"

That guy was instantly engulfed by white flames before he could even act upon his words.

That was another thing, if they tried to go after her kids her attacks became more ferocious, fast and lethal making it impossible for them to go after them and forcing them to put all their attention on her.

She blocked two sword strikes from their sides before jumping backwards as an earth spear tried to skewer her.

She was breathing deeply, her movements were becoming sluggish and barely managed to land a punch at one of her enemies though she failed to dodge a spear that pierced through her right lung.

She threw up some blood and stumbled a bit causing more spears & swords to pierce her body.

She collapsed on one knee breathing deeply and could no longer maintain her sage mode.

'Dammit… dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!'

She fully expected them to end all this and kill her, or at the very least leave her and go after her children, but instead they spread out and started circling her… mocking her.

She gritted her teeth in rage.

"Don't you… dare… UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

She charged and with a swipe of her claws she beheaded another devil.

Taking out two swords from her chests, dual-wielding them and proceeded to wreak havoc upon the mercenaries, completely ignoring her blood loss, till only she and three others were all that's left.

"Forget this shit, the money isn't worth it!"

The three flew off deciding to abandon the mission.

Fujimai stood there for a moment smiling before she collapsed causing some of the weapons to be pushed further into her body.

'I… I did it… I can-?!'

She coughed out a copious amount of blood & vomit before her body started to shake uncontrollably.

'What's happening? I shouldn't…'

She than noticed that the blades had a greenish tint to them.

Her eyes widen in horror when she realized that they were coated in venom and not just any venom… venom from a hydra.

'I'm… I'm not going to make it…'

It was a bitter pill to swallow; she was to weak to use her chi to heal herself and she was too far away from Kyoto to get helped.

"Kaa-chan!"

She turned her head to see Naruto running towards her, Shirone & Kuroka not that far behind, tears dripping out of his eyes ignoring all the carnage that was left from her battle.

"… Sochi…"

Naruto finally reached her quickly enveloping her in a hug careful not to touch any of the blades still in her body.

"… Silly boy… I told you to run…"

Naruto couldn't answer, his body racked in sobs, as he tried desperately to use his chi to heal her to no avail.

Kuroka and Shirone arrived both of them crying at this while Shirone also tried to use her chi to heal their mother.

"I… couldn't just abandon you… like this… Kaa-chan…"

Naruto spoke between sobs.

Fujimai smiled sadly.

"There is… so much… that I wanted to say… to you three… so much… I wanted to do… with you…"

"Kaa-chan please."

Shirone wanted her to stop talking like that.

She turned her gaze to her eldest daughter.

"Kuroka… promise me… that you will… take care of your siblings…. and never leave their side…"

Kuroka was silent unlike her siblings, as she knew that her mother was not going to make it though that did not stop her tears from escaping.

"… Hai kaa-san."

Fujimai smiled and turned her attention to her youngest kits who were still trying desperately heal her.

"Naruto… Shirone… look out for each other… help each other through your darkest times… and continue to move forward…"

Shirone nodded her head in understanding while Naruto shook his head trying to deny the fact that his mother was essentially saying her last words to them.

Fujimai enveloped the three in a hug.

"You three… will face difficult times… I regret that… I won't be there… to support you…"

She coughed out some more blood causing her children to hug her tighter.

"Despite… hating that bastard… I don't regret… ever having you three… you were best thing that has ever happened to me…"

She finally let her tears spill out.

"… Just remember… that even when I'm gone… I'll always look out for you… and that I love you… so very much…"

"""We love you to… kaa-chan…"""

The four stayed like this for a while as the sun was about to rise.

Naruto could hear his mother's heart beat as it gradually slowed down

When sun finally rose her heart stopped beating…

The area was filled with the wailing and cries of a heartbroken son…

* * *

Harem List (Confirmed members):

Main Interest:

1) Shirone

2) Isane Hyoudou

3) Kuroka

4) Rias Gremory

Secondary:

1) Akeno Himejima

2) Yumi Kiba

3) Hinata Hyuuga

4) Mikoto Uchiha

5) Mito Namikaze-Uzumaki

6) Narumi Namikaze-Uzumaki

Other:

\- Serafall Leviathan

\- Ophis

\- Shion

\- Xenovia Quarta

\- Rossweise

Possible:

\- Mei Terumi

\- Anko Mitarashi

\- Haku Yuuki (female)

\- Gabriel

\- Asia Argento

\- Tamamo

* * *

Author's Notes

Yep... I did that...

Before you guys decide to grab your torches & pitchforks hear me out!

She may be gone but that doesn't she's out! If there's one thing that the DxD world & the Naruto world (especially the Naruto world!) have in common it's that no one STAYS dead for long... Though then again you guys may actually hate me for what I have planned for her...

Anyway here we have an explanation of how chakra works in the DxD world

Anyway next chapter we briefly go back to the Narutoverse to see how his friends 7 family deal with his death before returning back to DxD where we see Naruto dealing with devils & eventually becoming one himself

Sayonara! :)


	5. Broken Family

Chapter 5: Broken Family

To answer some reviews:

Guest: The idea sounds pretty good, unfortunately I have already chosen what path this story will take & Mikoto will survive. Also I'm not giving the Sharingan/Rinnegan/Rinne-Sharingan, there 's no reason to give him that. He'll be powerful enough without it. I already plan to give him a sword, though it's not from the DxD world and it has a relation to a certain elemental dragon. Sorry to say but he'll be in Rias' peerage.

darksurlord13: Not too sure about adding Sona.

Dominus1389: It will take some time for him to get his own peerage. May give him some Shinigami/Hollow techniques like Shunpo/Sonido. He, Kuroka & Shirone will be more like youkai with devil powers instead of being actual devils.

deathstalker982: Isane is female Issei (why? Because there isn't enough female issei fics in this site). Forgot about Ravel, I'll probably add her. Don't know how I can add Irina to the harem though.

Guest: I'll think about Yasaka & Kunou

IamDemonWolf: It's needed for the drama and to help with Naruto's trauma. Plus this is to prevent his former family from taking him away without any consequences. Plus he & Shirone won't completely be a part of the devil faction, they'll have far more freedom.

Jose19: Yes I'm aware but this is fanfiction so I can change the events the way I see fit.

MCRasengan: Yeah... Tamamo isn't exactly going to be friendly... Again read/watch Omamori Himari to find out what role she'll play.

That one Kitsune: Pretty much except it'll be more closer to force joining. She'll end up working directly for a certain dragon in the Khaos Brigade but won't actually be a part of it.

alexhively815: It's similar to equivalent exchange. The consequence needs to be just as great as the intended result. Though the Shinigami is nowhere near as ruthless/sadistic as Truth.

Z.L.C. genesmith:... I will not say.

Gor: I'll think about it.

The Storm Master 567: It'll take some time though Shirone will grow faster than her canon counterpart.

DukeSomerset: I've read plenty of fics with MUCH larger harems than this. Hell 10 might actually be considered small. You'll have to wait & see.

AzureSoulReaper: He'll get much more powerful don't worry. Also yeah he does.

Guest: Serafall had literally defeated an entire army of Biju level of beasts as if it was nothing in canon. Plus Sona isn't someone to exaggerate what other people are capable of. Plus a lot of Kyuubi's feats are mostly heresay rather than actually performed. When he does show off it's mostly when he's empowered by other forms of chakra rather than him alone.

Guest: ... That was his past self.

Larkin: He'll have a sword though not for a while.

Guest: Yes he still is. He did it for shits & giggles.

RinneTaicho: The relationships will be meaningful It won't be INSTANT.

LordofBones: She's not just a deity of death, she's THE deity of Death. Like Marvel's Lady Death or Supernatural's Pale Rider.

IAmTheMeta24424: Yeah she's going to be a pervert. Mostly to Naruto and some girls as well.

xirons20: Yep Shirone has training. There's Youkai in the Top 10. Yep. Don't know who they are.

Sgt. Blob: An immoral scientist who only wanted to use them for his experiments.

Red the Pokemon Master: I'll think about it.

Guest: Again compared to a lot of harem fics in this site this would be considered small.

Guest: Secondary because it'll be a long time before they reunite and by the time they come Naruto will already have girls as his main love interest.

merendinoemiliano: Again it'd be considered small by this site's standards.

Sunfang193: Can't think of a way to make her a part of the harem.

Frizz: He'll have a berserk button don't worry.

Guest: I'll think about it. It was random though gradual instead of sudden.

Animaman: He'll get his own peerage eventually. I'll think about it (though not too sure how to add Hanabi into the mix).

Alpha101: There won't be a lemon every single chapter no matter how big I make the harem. Not from Fate.

fresh prince1: His abilities will be a bit messed up.

I'm starting to think putting out the Harem list wasn't such a good idea and should have just left it a mystery.

Is there anyone here who's willing to make a reaction/reading fic with my stories?

Also for anyone who wants to make a Naruto/DxD fic they're welcome to use my power-scale.

* * *

 _Konoha_

 _4 years after Naruto's death_

It as bright and sunny day, birds chirping, dogs barking, cats sleeping, one would think that that this would be a happy day. However the people were an entirely different story.

Since that day all those years ago the ugliness of Konoha have finally been brought to light, and to say that most of the populace suffered for it would be an understatement.

When the exposure of their sins was brought to light those few who had actually physically abused Naruto were sent to the T&I for some much needed… 'education.' Those who overpriced goods for Naruto were forced to repay the family with twice the amount of money causing some businesses to close down.

Coincidently it's because of Minato cleaning house that he discovered just how lax the school program is to make it more civilian friendly; the program once more became strict and more suited for those who want to become an actual shinobi. Many civilian students ended up dropping out due to not being able to handle the program, so the amount of students that attend the academy ended up being cut to half. Hinata was surprised when Sakura actually managed to make it quite far, considering how she acted like a stereotypical girly-girl.

Though it wasn't enough…

It had to take the death of her most precious person for the Namikaze family to even do HALF of what they're doing.

For this she will always hate Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Naruto's former sisters however were an entirely different matter…

11 years old and Hinata was already showing signs that she would be quite the heartbreaker as her body already shows signs of maturity that shouldn't be possible for a girl her age though a lot of it was because of training. She is the third most popular girl in the academy with Natsumi being second and Mito being third. Not like she even cares about it as her heart belongs to Naruto.

Mikoto told her about Naruto being reincarnated into another world and the fact that the Namikaze-Uzumaki couple have a means to get to that world.

It was why she was training so hard; she had no idea what kinds of beings are at the other side, for all she knows they could as powerful as the Biju or even moreso, so she had to be ready for anything that that world will throw at her. On a sidenote this unintentionally made Hiashi extremely proud of her but she no longer cared for those things.

Though she had no doubt that the Namikaze-Uzumaki family will refuse to let her come… not like they had a choice…

She sighed a bit.

She could honestly thank Mikoto for how far she had come as without her she'd have remained stagnant.

Mikoto…

Hinata winced.

That woman went through a lot… especially since her clan is gone & both her sons are dead.

She shook away those depressing thoughts.

She continued on her way deciding to pay Mikoto a visit, either for more training or for hanging out like old times sake.

* * *

 _Uchiha Clan District_

Mikoto Uchiha, who somehow managed to keep her youth all those years, was walking down the barren clan streets. If it was anyone else they'd be depressed at the sight however Mikoto actually found it a bit… refreshing.

Save for herself, her late children & late husband every other Uchiha were extremely arrogant beyond belief and to the point that they just plain disgust her.

Though even then it didn't really do nothing to fill the hole in her heart.

It was funny really despite the deaths of her children she had gotten over them quickly. Most likely because as much as it pains her to admit it she wasn't really close to any of them since their birth. Since Itachi was a prodigy he had spent more time training and being the best he could be, he graduated early from the Academy and because of war times he spent more time doing missions than being with his family. Sasuke meanwhile spent more time training due to how the clan, including his father, have too high expectations of him simply because of being Itachi's younger brother. Since these were 'peaceful' times she had plenty of opportunity to try and bond with her youngest son yet they were ruined when Sasuke was too focused on trying to surpass his older brother and it didn't help that Fugaku encouraged his behaviour.

This was perhaps one of the main reasons why she bonded with Naruto so quickly.

In the end what she truly regretted was that they died before she truly got to know them.

She gazed at the roofs and scowled when she saw some ANBU quickly disappearing.

Ever since that day she's been confined to the village walls.

"Mikoto…"

She twitched hearing THAT person call her name.

"Kushina… What are you doing here?"

Unlike Mikoto, who seemingly did not age since the incident with Naruto, Kushina looked like she had aged as the stress lines she has makes her look older than she actually is while her hair lacks the luster it once had.

The relationship they once had… had all but vanished. Mikoto can now say that she completely & utterly despises.

"… Can't a friend come say hello?"

Mikoto actually laughed, though it sounded more like the cackle of a hyena, in amusement causing Kushina to flinch.

"Under what circumstances did you get the impressions that we're still friends?"

"… Mikoto you know I had no choice…"

Mikoto simply smiled before leaning forward and whispering in her ear.

"Like you had no choice but to abandon Naruto and leave him to die?"

She instantly dodged a strike from Kushina who was now glaring at her furiously.

"You… you have no right saying that…"

Mikoto then scowled at her.

"I have every right, after all I treated him more like family than you ever did. I mean how long did it take for all of you to find out what has actually been going on with Naruto?"

Kushina flinched.

Mikoto turned her back on her and started walking away.

"Leave and don't ever approach me again."

Eventually she sensed Kushina leaving.

"My I must say you have quite the bite to you, don't you Black Death."

Alarmed, her Sharingan activated, as she turned and got ready for a fight.

Crouching down at the rooftops was a man with short black hair, wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, and had an orange mask with a swirl pattern focused on a single eye hole.

At his feet were the dead ANBU who were watching her on the Hokage's orders.

"Who are you?"

"Peace Black Death."

He held up his arms.

"I am no enemy of yours, rather I have a proposition for you if you're willing to hear it."

The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Why would I listen to you anyway?"

"If you do than I can promise you what you most desire. Justice… and vengeance."

Training Grounds

The sounds fists hitting flesh and the sounds of kicks breaking ground was heard throughout the field.

Mito and Narumi had grown since the years had passed and like their rival Hinata turned into quite the beauties that very few can actually match. Along with Hinata they are known as the Ice Queens of the Academy due to their beauty yet coldness to others.

The two were getting ready for the time that their parents complete the seal and take them to their brother.

They had no idea what will be at the other side so they must be prepared for anything that world may have.

Dodging a punch Mito let her thoughts wonder, which was a big mistake as she instantly went back to the day that everything went straight to hell for her & her sister.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _4 years ago_

 _"Nee-san… wake up."_

 _Mito slowly opened her eyes to see the nervous the expression of Naruko._

 _"Narumi-chan what's wrong?"_

 _"Kaa-chan & Tou-san are gone and I can't find Nii-chan."_

 _Mito slowly stood up looking worried._

 _"… Have you checked Nii-chan's room?"_

 _Narumi looked more nervous._

 _"N-no…"_

 _"Then why-?"_

 _"We've never once been in Nii-chan's room."_

 _Mito looked confused and seemed like she wanted to rebute Narumi's claim yet when she thought about it… she can't even think of a single circumstance where she would ever go to her brother's room._

 _"O-ok…" It deeply disturbed her thinking that. "We'll check together."_

 _Mito quickly got off of bed and headed towards Naruto's room with Narumi._

 _The two stood in front of his door, hesitant in their approach, the realization of just how separate they are from their dearly loved brother._

 _Instead of going in, they ended up knocking on his door._

 _"Nii-chan are you awake?"_

 _The two waited for a bit before knocking once more when there was no response._

 _The two simply stood there, not knowing what to do._

 _"Nii-chan… we're coming in."_

 _Even as Mito said it she hesitated while Narumi actually looked… fearful._

 _Steeling her resolve she opened the door to find… nothing._

 _Save for a bed there was literally nothing in the room: No posters, no toys, no books, or any other things that a child his age should have & enjoy. Hell even the guest room was less barren than this._

 _Mito & Narumi checked the entire room for any clue on their brother's whereabouts… eventually this turned into trying to find SOMETHING that could connect them to their brother._

 _Not even picture was there._

 _Neither Mito nor Narumi knew what to do; almost instinctually they went back to their rooms, something inside their hearts telling them that all they could do was wait for answers._

 _Night came and they sensed their parents coming in… yet there was no Naruto._

 _The two quietly went down the stairs and saw, to their shock, their mother seemingly breaking down and their father doing his best to comfort her yet also looked like he was on the verge of tears himself._

 _"Tou-san? Kaa-chan?"_

 _The two looked up and the two saw the deep sadness & despair in their eyes before they could hide it._

 _"Mito, Narumi, why are you two up at this hour?"_

 _They could instantly tell that they wanted to delay the subject._

 _"Tou-san, Kaa-chan we can't find Nii-chan."_

 _Minato widen his eyes before looking away while Kushina looked like she was about to cry once more._

 _"W-we look in his room, but he wasn't there."_

 _The twins felt dread for some reason. Something in them was telling them to go back to their rooms and forget about this whole thing._

 _"Where is Nii-chan?"_

 _As hard as she tried, she couldn't stop the tears from pouring out once more._

 _"Mito, Narumi… your brother isn't here right now…"_

 _Minato said with a pained voice. Mito was starting to feel afraid when she noticed his tone. Narumi however was oblivious._

 _"Eh? Why?"_

 _"… there was an accident; Naruto won't be coming home."_

 _Mito was starting to realize what happened._

 _"Is he alright?! When is he coming home?!"_

 _Narumi sounded extremely worried & concerned._

 _"Narumi… he's not coming back."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _Minato looked pained and was trying to answer, yet the words won't come out._

 _"Narumi lets go."_

 _Mito didn't want to be here anymore, she didn't want to hear the 'why', and she most definitely didn't want her sister to hear it._

 _Yet Narumi was every bit as stubborn as her mother and refused to budge, waiting to hear her answer._

 _Minato continued to try to find a way to answer until Kushina spoke up._

 _"… dead."_

 _Everyone turned to look at her, the girls seemingly not hearing her._

 _Minato had no idea if Kushina answered out of spite or was too depressed to think about what she was saying._

 _"Your brother… he's dead… and it's all my fault…"_

 _The tears fell even faster, and she turned away from them, most likely out of shame._

 _"Kaa-chan what's with that horrible joke?"_

 _Mito froze. She heard it… yet…_

 _Narumi didn't believe it at all and didn't seem to take it seriously._

 _Some part of Mito that was still responsive instantly felt hope. Perhaps this was just some sort of trick to punish them for whatever the hell they've done._

 _"If we did something wrong…"_

 _Narumi looked at Minato._

 _"She's joking right?"_

 _Minato couldn't look at her, causing Narumi falter._

 _"Tou-san, tell me she's joking."_

 _Minato looked back at his daughters, both of them practically begging him to say it was a joke and that Naruto is fine._

 _"… I'm sorry, but it's true."_

 _Mito & Narumi stared at him stunned._

 _Tears had already leaked out of Narumi's eyes before she collapsed on the ground crying._

 _"… Y-you're lying."_

 _Mito however was in complete denial._

 _"Mito…"_

 _Minato tried to approach her, but she backed away and was now glaring at him._

 _"It's bad enough that you two had to treat Nii-chan like some stray animal, now you want to lie about him dead?!"_

 _Minato seemed surprised that Mito was fully aware of the neglect when he himself had to be forcibly shown the truth._

 _"Mito you need to understand-!"_

 _"SHUT UP!"_

 _She yelled out startling everyone._

 _"I… I have enough of this…"_

 _Her thoughts were running rampant as tears leaked out of her eyes._

 _"Haven't you had enough of torturing him?!"_

 _Unnoticed by her but noticed by everyone else, crimson chakra started leaking out of her body, her nails lengthened into claws, her teeth became fangs and her eyes became crimson._

 _Minato was instantly alarmed at this._

 _"Mito calmed down!"_

 _Hearing his voice was the last thing she wanted to hear._

 _With a roar she pounced at him, only to be stop by Kushina's chains._

 _She tried to break out to no avail until finally the chains managed to seal the chakra away causing her to faint._

 _Kushina ended up crying once more, Narumi looked frighten beyond belief, and Minato only had a look of despair._

* * *

 _Mito had woken up from her near rampage, she automatically thought that she had a simple nightmare._

 _Unfortunately Narumi was there to confirm that it was all too real._

 _The two had confirm themselves to Naruto's room refusing to talk to anyone._

 _They only came out when Naruto's funeral came._

 _They unfortunately got a good look at the state of his corpse which caused Narumi to breakdown in tears._

 _What pissed her off and what further sadden Narumi was when some villagers actually had the GALL to try and desecrate his grave._

 _They had never seen their father THAT pissed off before. Though before he could actually act out on his anger, their mother had already sliced their heads off._

 _They started hating the villagers after that._

 _The two had refused to leave Naruto's room for weeks on end._

 _This had forced their parents to tell them about the Shinigami's visit and what she claimed about Naruto's fate._

 _They were still children, and they still wanted their brother back, so they instantly believed them without question._

 _They were curious to find out why their training had suddenly changed._

 _Before it was all about emotional control and drawing out Biju chakra._

 _Now the training was solely focused on fuinjutsu, ninjutsu and other basic shinobi stuff._

 _This had them confused as well as suspicious. Why the complete change in training regime?_

 _They snuck around during their free time to find out what was hidden from them._

 _All it took was one hidden conversation to show them everything…_

 _They had never looked at their parents the same way again…_

* * *

A kick to the head was enough to snap her out of her memories. As well as knocking her to the ground.

"Nee-san are you alright?"

Mito got off the ground, rolling her shoulders a bit before looking at her sister.

"I'm fine Narumi-chan."

Narumi looked at her with disbelief.

Mito sighed knowing that Narumi will just pester her for the truth.

"I'm just thinking about… what happened that started all this…"

Narumi looked sadden hearing the reminder.

"Nee-san… do you really think Onii-chan is still alive?"

Mio looked down in thought.

Truth be told she use to have doubts at the status of her brother.

At first she thought her parents simply made that up in order to snap them out of her funk. But then she saw how much they were working on the so-called teleportation jutsu (a jutsu that seemingly incorporates the Hiraishin into it).

Hell even Tsunade had once made mention of meeting the Shinigami and hearing the fate of Naruto.

She seriously doubt, that if it was an elaborate lie or delusion belonging her to parents, she would entertain it if it wasn't real.

But still if Naruto is living in another world…

Would he still be alive?

"Yes…"

Narumi looked happy at her answer.

"Alright well let's go Nee-san! I believe we deserve a little break."

She pulled her older sister along, heading towards Ichiraku's for some ramen.

In the end it didn't matter.

All that matters was that she will still see him.

She will get to confess her feelings to him.

Tell him how much she misses him.

Tell him… how sorry she is for causing so much pain to him.

* * *

 _Namikaze-Uzumaki compound_

 _Living room_

Jiraiya couldn't help but sigh as he was taking a break yet watching his student working on that seal.

Honestly when he heard about the death of his only godson… well shock would be the understatement of the century.

At first he was greatly angered at them for circumstance that caused Naruto's death.

But in all honesty he had no right. After all he barely spends any time with his godchildren, plus with the amount of sex he had in the past he most likely has an army of bastard children. He was too much of a coward to find out.

If Minato can be considered a crappy father than he was beyond crappy.

He shook off his depressing thoughts.

"Hey kid, don't you think you should take a break?"

Minato ignored his sensei, still focusing on finishing the seal.

"Minato."

He stopped.

It was actually quite rare for his sensei to ever call him by his name. It was usually kid or brat.

He turned to look at sensei who was looking at him with a pitying look.

"I can't stop sensei. I NEED to finish this."

"Minato, I know how important this is to and your family but even you have limits to how much work you can do."

He stood up and placed a hand on his.

"C'mon you need some rest."

Minato tried to shake his hand off but Jiraiya is right, he does have his limits and he has already reached them.

Letting Jiraiya guide him to bed his thoughts were only on finishing the seal and fixing the mistakes of his past.

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki was looking at the family photo album.

The years have not been kind to her, however in all honesty she has no one to blame but herself.

After all what kind of mother was she to neglect her only son, to break a promise that meant so much to him, to ultimately be the one to kill him?

What's worse after her daughters found out the reason for his neglect, the reason for his death…

Well needless to say them having nothing but distrust for them would be an understatement.

In fact if they hadn't reassured them she would have thought they hated her & Minato.

As she looked at each photo, at first the first few photos showed a complete happy family, with Mito & Narumi clinging to their brother's arms. However as she kept turning the pages the pages the photos show Naruto becoming sadder & sadder, fading at each picture until eventually he no longer appeared on the photos (hiding behind his 'family') while the rest remain oblivious.

Those photos she ripped apart.

The Birthday photos at first seemed good, except now it was painfully obvious just how fake his smile is.

She couldn't bare ripping those pictures since they were the only ones that actually had him smile.

She eventually tossed the album away not being able to look at her mistakes any longer.

At the corner of her eye she noticed something sticking out of the drawer.

As she took out she saw that it was an unfinished teal & cyan stripped scarf with thread tassels.

Tears spilled out of her eyes.

When she was pregnant all those years ago they were only expecting Naruto. As such She wanted to make a special gift for him. When they found out she was pregnant with triplets she was so happy that she forgot to finish the scarf. By the time she remembered it she was too busy training her daughters and going on missions to even finish it.

The tears stopped and she suddenly got a look of determination.

She took out her knitting kit and got to work. Even if Naruto hates her, she can at least give him this, his supposed first birthday gift…

* * *

 _DxD World_

Seven months

It's been seven months since that horrible day.

They had managed to make it to Kyoto where due to all the trauma they had faced ended up collapsing in front of Yasaka's palace.

When they had woke up Yasaka had asked them what happened.

Needless to say she was quite furious the fate of Fujimai at the hands of devil.

She had been quick to comfort them and apologize for bringing up that horrible event and not being able to rescue their mother.

She had of course offered to adopt them (it will be a while before he finds out that Yasaka is their godmother), but the three had refused. It was too painful to stick around, too many memories.

The three had left, preferring so as not to face Yasaka.

They have been travelling since, except without their mother there wasn't the usual happiness to it.

"Onii-chan…"

He shifted his body a bit, careful not to wake Kuroka, to look at Shirone.

"Look what I made."

She held up her hand to show him a white rose. It looked real and yet at the same time, like it was just a mirage.

He realized that the flower is a chakra construct.

"… It's beautiful."

Shirone smiled at his compliment.

"Take it, it's for you."

Naruto accepted the gift.

As his hand made contact with the flower it became brighter; purer.

"But why?"

"To show you… my love."

Naruto smiled.

"Love you to Shirone."

Of course there will come a time where that love meant something else.

Suddenly Kuroka grabbed onto Naruto and smothered him into her ever-growing bosom.

"Aah… Naru-chan… right there."

The twins were too young to understand what their older sister was dreaming about yet Naruto instinctively felt embarrassed while Shirone felt great anger & jealousy.

She cuddled closer to her brother and tried to pull him away from their older sister.

"… Baka one-sama."

Yep, despite the tragedy, somethings just stay the same.

* * *

"Well time to get up sleepy heads."

Naruto & Shirone woke up from their pleasant sleep.

Kuroka was at the river, her tail in the water while a large pile of fish was next to her.

She pulled out her tail revealing another fish before placing at the pile.

Kuroka turned and smiled at them.

"So who's hungry?"

Twenty six minutes later the trio of cats were eating freshly baked fish with smiles on their face.

Kuroka stared happily at her two little siblings eating the fish.

These two… they're the only remaining family she has left. If they were to die… she may become an ayakashi.

'I promise kaa-chan that I will take care of them, even if it means my death.'

"My aren't you three an interesting group."

Kuroka instantly jumped in front of her siblings protectively hissing at the person that snuck up on them.

The person in question is a young man (though it was a bit hard due to the lower half of his face being covered by mask shaped like a jaw bone) with curly blue hair and silver eyes. The only clothing he seemed to have were tattered cloaks that left his torso bare showing his lean yet muscular frame. He could have passed as an oddly dressed human if it weren't for the black sclera… or the incredibly dark aura surrounding him.

"Onee-chan that's…"

"… Yes he's a devil."

They can easily recognize that aura, after all, the ones who killed their mother had the same type as well.

"What do you want devil?"

"Jeez no need to act so hostile."

He raised up his hands in surrender.

"I was just curious on what some young kittens were doing all the way in my territory is all?"

…Territory?

Kuroka paled as she realized the implications.

'… I messed up.'

"I-I'm very sorry, we didn't know."

The demon looked amused at the change of attitude.

"W-we'll just be leaving mister, and you won't be seeing us again."

She quickly grabbed onto her siblings and was about to take off until the devil suddenly appeared in front of them.

"What's the rush? It's not every day I get to see some rare nekoshou wandering around MY territory."

Kuroka froze in shock. The devil, he somehow knows what they are.

She then took notice of her younger brother shaking in fear of this dark being.

Unknow to the devil Naruto was able to sense his emotions and it would be an understatement to say that they're not good.

"I would very much love to just let you three go, except you trespassed in my domain. I can't very well let that go unpunished."

Though his mask covered it, Kuroka could tell he was enjoying their fear.

"W-what do you want Mister…?"

"Darius Naberius is my name little kitten. And I feel like I deserve a sense of justice is all."

He slowly approached them causing them to back away.

"Though I am fair devil and as such I am willing to negotiate if you three come with me."

He held out his hand expactantly.

"Onee-sama don't…"

Shirone didn't want Kuroka to accept his offer and to just run away.

Except this wasn't an offer… this was a threat. She also knew that this devil would be able to catch them easily if she were to run, and the consequence will not be pleasant.

"Ok… we'll go, just don't hurt them."

"You have my word Nekoshou."

She took his hand as the four were then teleported to the Underworld.

* * *

 _Underworld_

 _Naberius family estate_

Both Shirone & Naruto had no idea how much time has passed.

The room they were staying was quite expensive-looking and the bed was large & comfortable.

Unfortunately the two were too nervous & scared, knowing their life was held by a thread.

They hear the door open and Kuroka came in having a neutral look.

""Onee-chan/sama!""

The two got off the bed and hugged her with all their might.

Kuroka smiled and hugged them back, although the smile was sad.

"Onee-chan, what's going to happen to us?"

Kuroka looked down at them.

"You don't have to worry. He won't harm us… but I'm afraid we won't be travelling for some time."

Though disappointed hearing that, they mostly cared about the fact nothing bad will happen.

Although Naruto picked up on something.

He can sense a lot of negative emotions in her, mostly shame & despair. He then got a whiff of her scent: the usual scent of grass & sweetness, however it was underlined with the smell… of sulphur.

Shirone had also noticed the smell

"Onee-sama… why do you smell like a devil?"

Kuroka looked pained and the sense of shame grew even larger.

"Onee-sama… what did you do?"

She couldn't bear to look at them any longer and turned away in shame.

Shirone let go of her and took a step back.

For a while Kuroka refused to answer. Then she decided to show them.

At first they thought it was shadows behind her back, but to their horror it wasn't, it was wings… wings of a devil.

Naruto let go of her in shock.

"Onee-chan why?"

Tears slipped out of her eyes, the shame being too much.

She finally decided to look at them.

"I am still the same, I am still your big sister."

She reassured them, though it sounded more like she was trying to reassure herself.

She tried to reach out for Shirone only for to back away in fear.

Kuroka looked devastated at this; she tried to reach out to Naruto, he flinched but didn't back away. When he felt her hands on his cheeks, he can still feel the warmness, the love, the comfort that he always feels when near his big sister.

The fear was gone and he placed a hand over her's.

Seeing the acceptance from her brother, she could no longer contain her emotions, and clung to him like a lifeline, tears running rampant.

Naruto hugged her back.

Shirone, seeing this, felt guilt at her reaction to her own sister and embraced her as well. Kuroka gladly welcomed her to the embrace.

In truth this was only the beginning of their suffering.

* * *

 _4 years later_

It was cold, damp, and dark.

An older Naruto was currently keeping his sister warm. The two were at a cell at a prison.

They were barely fed anything; they were given no comfort except from each other; they had no idea how long they've been here. Only that it feels like years.

'Why…? Why did this happen?'

"Onii-chan."

Shirone looked at him.

"Why did Onee-sama leave us…?"

 _Golden eyes filled with wrath & hatred; fangs filled with blood._

"… I don't know."

He didn't have an answer.

"… Will she come back?"

Naruto stiffened.

"…"

He couldn't answer, every time he tried it felt like he would lose himself.

Shirone instantly noticed his tears and hugged him tightly trying to comfort him. Though unfortunately it didn't stop his despair.

The two heard movement before their cell opened revealing a very worried Yasaka.

"Naruto! Shirone!"

She quickly grabbed those two in a hug.

"… Obaa-san?"

"When I heard what happened to you two, I did everything I could to regain your freedom."

What she said was a bit of an understatement. She had actually threatened to ban every devil from entering Kyoto and threatened to go to war if they do anything to harm her grandchildren.

Of course the argument took a while since the devils wanted to negotiate a way that would also benefit them (they're devils what'd you expect?).

In truth the 4 Devil Kings would have gladly just let the two go except the Elders would have bitched about it and may even start a civil war.

After a lengthy argument they managed to come to an agreement. Something that, though Yasaka detested, it was the best she could do.

"So these are the two that the council has made such a fuss about."

A crimson-haired man with blue-green eyes came into view.

Naruto stiffened, while Shirone hissed furiously.

The man is a devil and is one of the four Devil Kings known as Sirzechs Lucifer.

Oddly enough Naruto could sense sadness and pity from the devil which made him relax a bit although Shirone still looked like she was getting to go on a rampage.

Though that would fail epically as Naruto could sense the amounts of power emitting from the Devil King that made his mother's and Yasaka's look small in comparison.

"My name is Sirzechs Lucifer little ones, and I wished we had met under better circumstances."

He approached only to receive a glare from Yasaka and a hiss from the siblings.

Though Naruto sensed no ill intent, the man is still a devil.

Sirzechs simply frown sadly at this. Honestly it would be a VERY long time before youkais & devils could trust each other again.

'I hope this plan works.'

Yasaka got up while carrying the twins in her arms.

"Let's get this over with."

The two than teleported out of the prison and into one of the Gremory estates standing in front of a room.

"Obaa-san why are we here?"

Yasaka winced.

She put the two down.

"Shirone, Naruto. To tell the truth there were some conditions that needed to be fulfill before I could free you from that prison… conditions that I wished could have been different."

She explained the deal that she made with the devil faction. A plan that if it worked it could unite the devil & youkai race into a unified peaceful faction.

Except of course… this would require sacrifices from the two siblings.

* * *

"What… is she?"

Shirone asked, flabbergasted.

The two were staring at a crimson-haired girl about 10 who was staring at them in amazement.

In truth it wasn't really the girl herself that got an interesting reaction from them rather it was the contents of her room: Walls covered in posters of anime, shelves filled with manga & light novels, desks filled with figurines, the only thing normal about the room was the large flat screen TV.

"Woah! So, you two are actual Nekomata?"

The two nodded as they wiggled their ears & tails for emphasis.

"Wow! That's so cool."

She circled the two in wonder.

"This is the first time I have ever seen nekomata before!"

Before the two could react, they were suddenly glomped by her.

"And you two are just so cute!"

Shirone weakly struggled though she didn't much effort to it as she was able to see the pure innocence in the devil child and didn't have the heart to harm her.

Naruto meanwhile simply just sighed in tiredness and acceptance.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself!"

She dropped them on the ground.

"My name is Rias Gremory, heiress of the noble house of Gremory."

"… Naruto."

"… Shirone."

Rias looked at them confused.

"You two don't have a last name?"

The twins shook their heads.

"Hmmmm…. Toujou! You two will now be Shirone Toujou and Naruto Toujou."

Shirone tilted her head a bit before accepting the name. Naruto was a bit miffed out how easily she named them but quickly got over it.

This was the start of their new life and perhaps even the start of healing this broken family…

* * *

Author's Notes

Phew! Finally got this chapter out of the way.

Alright now:

\- Here we get a glimpse of what's happened in Konoha with Minato finally cleaning house though as we can see just about every relationship the characters have with each other has deteriorated badly.

\- Yes Kuroka ended up joining a peerage but unlike canon she was forced to do this rather than doing it of her own free will.

\- The Naberius devil is somewhat of a mix between the canon character/OC. The light novels never gave him a description, personality or really what he looks like. The only thing we got was that he was just as terrible as Koneko's father and that he apparently had some working relations for the guy. So I decided to give him a sadistic personality, a random name that just came to my mind, as well as basing his looks off of Shinji Matou from Fate when he's installed the Assassin class card.

\- There will be flashbacks of Naruto's life when Kuroka was still in Darius' peerage and some flashbacks from Kuroka's & Shirone's perspective. Also yes Shirone still has her name however she still has antagonistic feelings towards Kuroka, if anything they're actually worse because she sees her as something harmful towards her brother.

\- Naruto & Shirone were imprisoned however unlike canon where the devils wanted immediate execution, here they really had no idea what to do with them since the Nekomata/Nekoshou race is nearly extinct.

\- Yasaka is their godmother and she has managed to break a deal with the devils. In this case the twins would be giving to a peerage though the King will have VERY limited over them, once they become High Class (or if that doesn't happen then when they reach a certain age) they'll be completely set free from the devil faction and returned the Shinto faction. If their opinions about their experience as devils are good then the Shinto faction would be willing to negotiate a unified treaty with them. If the opposite... well you get the idea. Because of this they were giving to Rias due to the fact that she is nowhere NEAR as prideful/arrogant as the other devils, isn't bias, she treats her peerage more like family members/best friends/club members with her as the Big sister/club leader, and she is extremely kind.

Anyway till next time! ;)D


End file.
